Go Get 'Em Blondie!
by Jinxofthedesert
Summary: Being a full-time artist, Deidara's made a decent life in Littleroot. But, eventually, that peace is shattered when he runs into a member of an organization called the Akatsuki. What's an artist to do when they demand that he joins them? AU Omega Ruby Timeline.
1. Chapter 1: Artistry

Chapter 1: Artistry

May 11, 2016

-Part 1-

* * *

The ticking of the timer was what drove his fingers to the finish, each twitching like live wires.

Only two minutes and fifteen seconds had gone by; a bead of sweat slipped down the edge of the smooth forehead, to the chin, and finally dripped onto the messy table that was covered in various packages, powders, and numerous fuses.

"Done!" Sky blue eyes flashed to the clock, peering through his hair that had somehow managed to slide out of the tight ponytail and into his right eye's main track of sight. Still the left eye found the timer that presented the time.

Grinning at the clock only barely reaching three minutes, Deidara turned to look at the finished firework: it was a small cylinder with colorful edges, a black fuse curling from the top like a new version of a bow. It was like a small gift all wrapped up and ready to be unleashed on the world!

With his line of work, Deidara usually took his time when creating fireworks, normally taking up multiple hours in constructing each into a perfect, sparkling beauty that would eventually dazzle people at future festivals. Unlike other pyrotechnicians, Deidara liked to treat each firework with respect-giving it the time it deserved-as if they were alive. However, even with this train of thought, the blonde couldn't stop himself from putting his exquisite abilities to the test.

The swiftness of the creation had gone well but now came the true test: to see if the firework would properly bring forth crackling life.

With high hopes, the blonde pushed his chair back from the table; one last stretch and Deidara had snatched the firework up and raced across the small house that consisted of the main floor and a basement that held only one room.

The stairs to the basement were taken two at a time, bare feet clinging to the edges in a desperate act to keep from falling flat on his face. In giddy excitement, the blonde jumped the last three steps of the staircase landing slightly off balance, before skidding to a stop in the middle of the room.

Basements usually were cozy with nice painted walls, lush carpets, and sometimes furniture; but Deidara's lower floor was nothing like those ones, the walls and floor were concrete, and the only furniture was a table laid purposefully on its side.

To any normal human being, they'd think that there would be no reason for the blonde to get this excited over such a simple creation. Deidara knew that the quickly made firework would do its job, but it was more than proving he could make a firework under five minutes; Deidara wanted to see his child grow into a splendid beauty that was awe inspiring, then spit out its last sparks and die. Deidara didn't see it as 'another firework', it was a child going through its life in mere seconds and he saw it as the truest beauty in the world, the best art he'd ever witnessed.

The cylinder was gently placed in the middle of the room, as far away from the turned table as it could get, but still not close enough to any of the walls to cause possible damage.

A silver lighter was taken out of Deidara's back pocket, a curvy _D_ was etched into the shiny metal that caught the light above as it was flicked open with a practiced movement.

One click and the fuse ignited with a pop, seeing the tiny spark at the end was all it took for Deidara to turn and jump behind the table, looking over its edge.

The tiny flame ate at the fuse, getting closer with each second until it chomped into the cylinder. A loud array of crackles and shrieks rose from the fabulous display of color, fountains of pinks, yellows, and purple spilled out. Some shot up a few feet higher before blowing apart into various sparks of white that glittered for a second in the still air.

The blue eyes that peered over the table had pulled back to look at the colors overhead with eyes that resembled that of a fascinated child, the multiple colors were almost visual in those orbs as if they were a pair of mirrors.

Blood pumped quickly as Deidara's heart sped up at the sight before him, it was one of those moments where he could only stare in admiration at the child growing before him, spreading its wings like a Wingull in the sun.

There was a final spurt of purple as it began its descent back into the cylinder, giving off its last breath of sparks before vanishing into its tomb.

The blonde's heart went out to the last spark before smiling. As he'd expected, the firework had worked, and shown the mysterious allure deep inside.

"True Art really is an-"

"It _isn't_ a firework." Deidara's eyes widened as he turned to find a young man coming down the stairs; two brownish red eyes met the blondes over the huge box the newcomer was holding to his chest.

"I was going to say: Explosion!" Deidara huffed, curling his hands across his own chest defiantly, flicking his head to the side to try and rid the hair covering the right eye. He hated it when hair covered the right one, the left eye could see through the blonde's thick hair perfectly but the right one still wasn't adept in those ways.

Blue eyes narrowed at the redhead who had finished the descent down the stairs, placed the box on the floor, and straightened back up to look at the charred ground and slightly burned cylinder that gave off a burning smell.

"Sasori, my man, haven't I told you to knock?! You can't barge in when I'm in the middle of a masterpiece!" Deidara sighed in exasperation before turning his back on his old rival and picking up the carcass of his child, bringing it to his nose and inhaling the scent that brought back numerous memories.

Sasori blinked, rolling his eyes as one hand rose to scratch the back of his head, ruffling the short red hair. " _You_ didn't lock your door, again. How is it my fault that your memory sucks, Deidara?" Deidara sighed, he must have been in such a hurry that he'd forgotten to lock the stupid door if only it just locked on its own! "And you also asked me to pick up your firework supplies the next time I went to the Johto region. So you basically _invited_ me in here without actually saying it." Sasori tapped the box he'd set down with his foot, giving a smirk at the blonde before shoving his hands into the green jacket the redhead wore.

Sometimes having a rival could be so annoying, especially if they were older than you, then they always seemed to be right no matter what happened. Even so Deidara was thankful that Sasori had actually remembered to bring his firework supplies, the blonde's own stock had shrunk incredibly low in the past couple of weeks since there'd been two festivals in the same weekend. It certainly was the time of year for festivals and large parties, that meant more business but it also meant shortage on fireworks for the collectors and the stores. If Sasori had not recently gone to the Johto, Deidara would have been fighting other businesses for supplies which the blonde hated yet secretly loved the challenge.

"Yeah, thanks. I appreciate it, un." Sasori gave a quick nod before turning back towards the stairs.

"I'm leaving, this place reeks."

"Hey, it's a good smell, un!" Sasori rolled his eyes before shuffling up the stairs, the blonde close behind him, bare feet barely making any noise on the cement stairs.

"You only like it cause its fried your brain too many times over." Deidara scowled but kept his mouth shut. He was used to Sasori looking down on his line of work since the redhead didn't think art could be in an instant, _everything_ had to be eternal with the weirdo… as if! What actually survived forever?

"That's possible, my man." Deidara had been doing work like this for only two years and yet he was submerged in the world of sparks and fire like it had been a lifetime of employment.

Fireworks weren't the only thing the blonde did with his time when he wasn't creating a nightly display for a festival Deidara was working on a new canvas that would eventually find its way onto the limited wall space or-if he was lucky-get sold on fair days.

Closing the basement door behind him Deidara turned to Sasori who had stopped in the middle of the hallway and was peering at the blonde.

"You've got soot on your face," Deidara could have laughed at the serious tone that the redhead presented the words with. A normal reaction would be to brush the smears away but Deidara didn't dare touch his face; the blonde's hands were even dirtier, with black soot smudged like a second skin and some wedged under the fingernails. "I swear, if I left you alone for more than a week you'd go savage." The comment seemed just as serious as the other but Deidara could see the signs of sarcasm laced throughout the comment itself and in the way the redhead cocked his head slightly to the side.

"Gro," a third voice called out its agreement in a chortled tone; already knowing who the other was Deidara turned and stared at the Grovyle who had just entered the room from the art office. The pokemon barely came up to the blonde's groin, with bright green skin that nearly shimmered in the afternoon light pouring in from the small windows in the hallway. The long leaf attached to its head waved a little as it cocked its head in the same way as its master did. Two small pupils narrowing in a sarcastic way. If Deidara hadn't known that this pokemon belonged to Sasori he would have guessed anyway, it acted just as smug and just as mocking.

Sniffing at the burning smell from downstairs, Grovyle padded up to stand beside Sasori, coming up to his stomach since the redhead was much shorter. Even with the superior look, the grass pokemon still sent a small smile Deidara's way before grasping the jackets sleeve and giving it a hearty tug.

Sasori peered down at his pokemon as it began pointing outside, he sighed after realizing that the pokemon was just telling him it was passed time.

"Why is it, every time I come to visit you, I end up late."

"You've only been here two minutes, my man, un."  
"Exactly, I took time out of my very busy day." Sasori huffed, zipping his jacket shut, and gesturing for Grovyle to follow. "I gotta go, you know how I hate keeping people waiting." With those last words Sasori walked down the hall, into the main room, opened the door and stopped, standing in the doorway, warm sunlight poured in from the opening.

There was a tearing sound, then Sasori smacked a piece of paper onto the door and shut it firmly behind him and Grovyle.

Deidara stood, staring at the door. If the blonde stopped to think about the situation he certainly did respect Sasori, even though the redhead could be aggravating at times. But if Deidara thought too much of it, he knew he was slightly envious of the fellow artist, more so over the bond he had with the Grovyle.

"Egh, it isn't worth it!" Deidara scratched the back of his head, dragging the fingers through the strands that still remained in the ponytail; he did this for a second before remembering how dirty his fingers were. "Darn it!"

* * *

 **Author:** Heyo dear readers! This is the first chapter of an idea I got awhile ago, I hope it spiked your interest and you'll continue to read it as chapters are updated!

There will be various couples over the time (specifically around our main characters). If any of you have any ideas, they are all welcome and appreciated!

Also, this story will be guy x guy until a future gender bend, so if that isn't your cup of tea. . .you can continue since it really won't be in the end.

Review if you have the time ;)

Thank you all for support.

See ya all later, love ya!

-Jinx of the desert


	2. Chapter 2: Radiance

Chapter 2: Radiance

May 11, 2016

-part 2-

* * *

 _Remember to lock your door, brat._ That's what the note on the door said. Deidara had finally read it when he'd decided to take an afternoon walk through town. He'd noted the words but they'd quickly been forgotten as ideas for new art projects filled the blonde's mind, that's how his brain worked after all, he'd finish one project but already be three steps ahead in future works. Deidara had been mauling over a new painting for the past few days, he wanted it to show his lifestyle somehow, but it was a project that the blonde-for once-wasn't sure how to execute it.

These hard thinking processes continued till Deidara had past his neighbor's house and finally remembered that he'd forgotten to lock the door. All thoughts of art were pushed away as a grumpy blonde stomped back to his brown and gray house, locked the door with the key on his keyring and set out once more.

The sun was burning up in the sky, sending down loving rays of warmth over the blonde's shoulders and hair that had been nicely combed back up into the ponytail, expect for a thick collection of strands that lay in front of Deidara's left eye and another section that wasn't in the ponytail but lying nicely down the neck, almost reaching the middle of his back.

Deidara passed by a group of kids that were playing ball with their pokemon, all laughing and giggling, some waved as he passed which Deidara returned with a wave of his own.

Blue eyes stayed on the pokemon a moment longer before turning them towards his feet. The firm sidewalks met his sandals with a smack.

All in all, Littleroot was one of those towns that could easily be forgotten, but it had a quaint beauty that made Deidara happy he'd picked it to live in. Even his parents had wanted to come down after the pictures he'd sent them. The population was under two hundred-which was rare-but only added to the charm, it was the perfect place for an artist such as Deidara, where he could work in peace and still go to the next town over to get more work. Even though Littleroot didn't do many festivals that included fireworks, Deidara managed to find jobs through his website: _ExplosiveArt. com_ that had dates, a signup and immediate purchases, along with an area for kids to buy smaller fireworks and a gallery of pictures of past displays.

Usually the concept of money was never a problem for the blonde. He got along pretty well with the paychecks, sometimes walking away with two thousand dollars, and since Deidara was a single guy he could live off that for a couple of weeks.

A lone Taillow flew above on the happy breeze that shifted the sun-illuminated trees that surrounded the city, the perfect windbreak for bad weather.

However being in such a perfect place could get a bit lonely, maybe Sasori could tell and that was why he stopped by so frequently even though Deidara knew the redhead was still trying to do a pokemon journey on the side of work. But trying to balance multiple jobs and training was difficult, even for Sasori, that was why his journey remained unfinished after all these years.

Stretching his arms, Deidara made his way to the small grocery store, a stand of fruit and vegetables stood by the open door that led into a shopping area no bigger than the blonde's basement.

Just as Deidara had stepped up to peruse the food items, a flash of brown shot past his bare legs, the creature was so fast that it sent a small rush of air towards the blonde's shorts. On instinct Deidara jumped backward, one hand going to his back pocket; blue eyes flashed as he swung around in the direction the blur had gone, and saw a Zigzagoon with a satchel clutched in its jaws.

"Hey bring back my bag! Ungrateful little..." A teenager with long messy blonde hair rushed out of the open door to the grocery store, a hair comb in her intense grip as she rushed off to follow the pokemon, screaming insults as it continued to run, probably smirking.

Releasing the object in the back pocket, Deidara shook his hands as if to rid himself of the reaction. Turning back to the vegetable/fruit stand he found an older woman standing behind it with a nametag, her blue eyes watching the receding teen as she raced back and forth down the street to catch her pokemon.

"Seems my daughter hasn't trained her pokemon very well." The woman laughed, Deidara smiled politely before it morphed into a smirk.

"She might want to continue practicing," his blue eyes found the girl jumping towards the pokemon managing to grasp its tail with her flailing arms. "However, Ino's never had much control on that temper of hers, so that might be a bit hopeless." Both Deidara and Ino's mother chuckled as the teenager limped back to them, dirt clung to her purple shirt and pants, but the bag swung around her panting figure. The Zigzagoon followed close behind its master, a wide grin on its mouth as if proud that it brought its master to such an exhausted state.

When Ino caught sight of Deidara she looked as if her tongue had been swallowed; suddenly her face brightened with a giggle and she was racing over to jump him for a hug; Deidara ducked out of the way at the last second, nearly causing the girl to trip over her own feet. The Zigzagoon watched from afar where it had plopped down, seeming to find the entire ordeal funny.

Big bright blue eyes found his. "Deidara, it's been forever!" Inching away, Deidara pretended not to notice the glint in her eyes and the way she suddenly wanted to be all over him. Since this wasn't the first time something similar to this had happened, Deidara stuck to what he usually did: look up, catch her gaze, smile, and go back to whatever he was doing. It was dangerous to keep eye contact for too long if he did, Ino seemed to get the idea that it was ok to enter his bubble. Not that Deidara had a bubble-far from it-but when a squealing girl suddenly wouldn't get off him... it was uncomfortable.

It wouldn't take a scientist to know that this girl had a serious crush on him, Ino had even gone far enough to get the same hairstyle as him. There were only two differences between the sets of hair: there was the thick amounts lying across Deidara's neck and down his back, while all of Ino's hair on the back of her skull was pulled up in the ponytail, and the chunk of hair in front of Ino's eye covered her right one instead of the left like Deidara's did.

If this wasn't enough to put Deidara on his toes then her mother hinting that they were only a couple of ages apart, made Deidara try to stay away from Ino and that particular conversation. The blonde wasn't one for leading girls on, it wasn't his thing; giving Ino a chance when he knew he wasn't attracted to her was cruel.

"So... Deidara there's gonna be an art show in Rustboro in a few days," Deidara could hear the girl taking a deep breath, he kept quiet as he chose a shiny apple and a small bag of candy from a display container on top of the main stand. "Do you wanna go with me?" Deidara could hear the strain in her voice and the shuffling of her feet, she seemed to already know his answer based on his body language.

Brushing a strand of hair back, the blonde paid for the food, Ino's mom watching his face for any hint of a reply.

"Ino," there was always the blunt way to do this but that wasn't Deidara's style, "I'm afraid that I am very busy this week." The blonde forced himself to make eye contact with Ino was who clutching her bag, a small frown on her tiny lips. "I have numerous requests for work, my schedule wouldn't allow me to take time off." Deidara could feel the girls eyes harden angrily. "You go and have a good time, though." The last words were said in hope that it would smooth over the rejection that the young teen was experiencing.

Not allowing a chance for a comeback, Deidara shuffled away, swinging the grocery bag over his shoulder where he clung to it tiredly.

Out of earshot, Deidara gave an exasperated sigh, eyes closed as he shook his head. There was a grimace on the pale lips as he continued down the sidewalk, putting as much space between Ino and him as he could.

Deidara knew he was nice looking, but there was a part of him that wished the girls would, at least, be more respectable instead of throwing themselves at him like rag dolls. Of course, the way Deidara worded it in his mind, it seemed like he'd run into this multiple times, when in reality, Ino was the first girl to ever take such action.

Maybe he should just start saying no before they could even ask, after all, in the blonde's mind eye he was married to his art.

Anyway, the subject of girls wasn't important right now. The blonde's thoughts went back to the blank canvas at home; he could simply paint a firework bursting to life in the sky, but if Deidara did that it would just be another of numerous others he'd done.

When the blonde came up to the path that lead out of town, Deidara stopped and gazed down the overgrown dirt road; the trees were parted enough for one person to go through it at a time, if the blonde squinted he could see thick grass for a few feet but pine trees annoyingly covered the rest of the forest from view. The entire path was unknown to Deidara, the highway was how he got here when the blonde had first moved here only two years ago, and throughout that entire time he'd never left this way since no one was allowed to leave through the woods without a pokemon. Originally the rule had been put up so that people wouldn't get attacked by wild pokemon, but then the rule had been forcefully instructed when the woods became a popular spot for suicides. Anyone going into the woods alone-with no good reason-were to be stopped immediately, especially if they were under the age of sixteen.

Deidara wasn't like those other teens, first of all, he was nineteen-above the age limit-and he wasn't suicidal; however, like those teens, the blonde felt the urge to go in.

Deidara's face was blank as he allowed his eyes to trace up the trees that lined the edges of the path, they were thick and gave off a strong pine smell. A low moaning wind drifted between the two parted trees, bringing with it some fallen leaves and a pokemon's cry from deep within.

"It's not worth it," muttering to himself Deidara turned away from the exit, slowly making his way in the direction of his house. But the blonde didn't get very far.

"Hey, mister! I need your HELP!" Quick reflexes kicked in as the blonde whirled around, the grocery bag bumping the shoulder blades as blue eyes snapped back to the path. A young boy-no older than ten-was rushing out of the woods, a wide gaping mouth with pudgy cheeks.

As the young kid stopped to pant before him, Deidara gave the kid a hard stare. "Those woods are forbidden for children," The blonde knelt down, balancing on the balls of his feet. "So, what were _you_ doing in there, all alone?" The kid violently shook his head.

"No...I wasn't...alone" The kid could barely speak through his panting.

Deidara blinked, trying not to wobble in his position; if the kid wasn't alone then he had pokemon, which meant it was ok to be in those woods, but still, he was a bit young to be out alone.

"Pokemon beat you in a fight, then?" Deidara leaned his chin on the palm of his hand. "Can't help you there, kid. I got no pokemon." There was a weird sensation in saying those words but Deidara smiled down at the kid who looked at him before shaking his head violently.

"No, the professor! We were out studying pokemon and got attacked by this man! You gotta go help, _please_!" Deidara narrowed his eyes at the boy, the child didn't seem to be lying to him, the fearful emotions on the pudgy face were obvious. But when the boy began crying, thick tears falling from his eyes, Deidara put one hand on the youth's shoulder.

"Ok, I'll go check it out." It didn't make any sense, the professor-who everyone respected in the town-getting attacked? Attacked by something that _wasn't_ a pokemon? Who did things like that nowadays? Decisions were usually made with pokemon battles. These thoughts unconsciously made Deidara reach for the object in his back pocket.

Rising from his crouch, Deidara stepped around the boy and made towards the path, the trees twitching in the wind. Was he really going to go out into these suicidal woods? A place that was dangerous without pokemon?

Deidara had half a mind to turn back around and go home, but he was no quitter; when there was an obstacle the blonde only pushed forward, never turning back.

The sobs of the kid were the last straw and the blonde pushed through the trees, stepping into unknown territory.

* * *

 **Author:** Heyo again! Hope you guys are enjoying the story! So it seems that this town isn't as wonderful as we first thought.

Question of the day, what is your fav Pokemon game? Mine would be Omega Ruby, and Gold/Silver (because your pokemon followed you)

If you have time, please review your answer to the question, or review about the story itself!

Have a blessed day, love ya, see ya all later!

-Jinx of the desert


	3. Chapter 3: Temerity

Chapter 3: Temerity

May 11, 2016

-Part 3-

* * *

Pine tree's scratched their needle-like branches across Deidara who continued to push through the trees that had given a false pretense of space. The tugging and scratching on the bare arms and legs seemed to multiply right before the trees reluctantly let go of Deidara's body that tripped forward into a clearing of thick grass.

Having been disturbed by a human nearly crushing them, a swarm of Wurmple skulked away angrily. Deidara didn't dare move until the bug pokemon were out of sight, if he tried not to appear a threat, they might not attack him. Now if Deidara actually had a pokemon to fight with he'd be more courageous but all he managed was a small glare between the blades of grass that lay in front of his face.

When it seemed that the Wurmple had vanished into the taller, thicker grass, Deidara pulled his aching body up, rubbing the right arm that had bent oddly under his stomach when he'd fallen.

Suddenly a vicious growl came from behind the blonde, swirling around Deidara dug his hand into the back pocket, whipping out a long cylinder that was attached to a short curly fuse. The firework was cupped in his fist along with a lighter before realizing it was only a wild Poocheyena that was snarling at him, baring its long fangs. Deidara held his ground, glaring at the Poocheyena, each set of eyes daring the other to back down. "Go away, or I swear..." Brandishing the firework above his head and the lighter in the other hand, Deidara didn't let up the intense staredown. Wurmple's were no problem, Poocheyena, on the other hand, had teeth that could cut.

The silver lighter was flicked open in one quick twitch of the thumb and index. Hearing the clicking sound, the Poocheyena sent one more warning growl before backing away and disappearing through the pine trees.

There was a small sigh of relief as Deidara stared down at the firework in his hand, then at the lighter before placing them back into their rightful pockets. As long as he had his fireworks, Deidara would stand up to whatever got in his way.

Peering around, Deidara could understand the reason it was a suicidal attraction. There was something in the way the forest breathed and moved in the wind that seemed abnormal. One thing that drove the weirdness home was how quiet the forest was, it seemed so dead yet he knew there was life everywhere.

It was weird to think that the nice town of Littleroot was next to such a creepy attraction.

Deidara scoffed, putting on a brave face as he stepped delicately through the grass that seemed to knit themselves together, allowing for numerous ways to trip. After finding the safest way to the middle of the clearing, the blonde stopped and listened, turning his head every way for each ear to listen in all directions.

Aside from the yowls of Poocheyena, there were muffled words coming from the north, based on the sounds it wasn't too far from his current position. First, Deidara checked the grass around his feet before carefully following the sounds; each step that was taken seemed too loud in the nearly silent existence of the forest, it made the blonde cringe with every movement.

Many loud and mentally crunching footsteps later, Deidara could hear the voices clearer than before.

"I-I may not understand what you want. But treating people like this is-" That was Professor Birch's voice, Deidara knew it well.

From the way the older man was talking, he seemed to be negotiating with another, now wasn't the time to show up unannounced; taking care not to be seen, Deidara hid behind a bush and slowly peered through the leaves.

"I said shut the hell up and hand the files over! I _know_ you fucking have them!" Deidara's eyebrows shot up, surprised at how colorful the other man's language was. Deidara was suddenly happy that the kid had gotten away, or his ears would have been cursed with these vile words.

Blue eyes blinked when they finally found the other two from his look-out in the bush. Professor Birch was on the ground leaning up against a tree, a bruise forming on his cheek. Deidara frowned at the width of the black and blue mark, that wasn't a punch from a pokemon. The other man stood a few feet away from Birch, cracking his knuckles with a smile licking over the others mouth, but Deidara could tell-from the way the others right eye twitched, and how the teeth were grinding together-that the smile was just a ruse to hide his anger.

While Professor Birch had thick chestnut hair and tan skin, the other was an albino, silver hair was slicked back away from his face and stopped at the bottom of the neck. Two purple eyes glared angrily down at Birch, giving sparks of irritation that slowly turned the smiling smirk into a deep frown.

Why would such a foul mouthed man attack Professor Birch? It also made no sense why the albino had punched the professor, where were his pokemon? Why not just battle him for the papers?

Birch seemed to have gained a bit more courage, brushing a hand over the bruise he slowly stood up, standing a bit shorter than the albino. "Based on your jacket, I can tell you're from Team Magma-"

"No, I'm not!" the albino growled, widening his eyes to look at the professor from under his eyebrows. The vexed look only deepened as if Birch's words were the most insulting thing he'd ever heard. "We changed that name! It was boring and fucking stupid!" Purple eyes flashed as he stomped his foot almost childishly, then his demeanor changed as a hand was brought up to fondle a necklace. "We're the Akatsuki now!" For the first time, Deidara took a second to look at this used-to-be-Magma-now-Akatsuki-member. When the blonde had first glanced at the albino, all he'd been interested in was the facial elements, but the clothing proved the professor's words.

The jacket the albino wore was black with red trim around the zipper and the rim of the hood, red clouds with white encircling the edges were placed on random sections of the cloth. One particular cloud near the collarbone had a blunt A stitched in black fabric and had tiny curly flames sewn into the block letter. The same flame design was also on the sleeves that hugged the albino's wrists tightly. A pair of black pants finished the outfit, the same cloud only on the right pant leg near the bottom of it by the shiny leather combat boots.

"But... Team Magma broke up a year ago?" Professor Birch seemed as confused as Deidara. The team certainly had gone their separate ways last year after realizing how stupid it was to harness the legendary Groudon. It wasn't a stretch for Deidara to guess that some of the members hadn't been happy with the end result.

"Your point, old man?" The albino's anger seemed to have resided for the moment as he smirked at Birch, giving him a look as if talking to a child. "Why, the hell, do I have to tell you anything?" Deidara knew right then that he had to do something. Even with the jacket on, the blonde could see that the albino was muscular and had been strong enough to knock the heavy professor off his feet. Deidara wasn't very strong, he had some muscle but probably couldn't do much to any damage.

The albino-tired of waiting-flashed forward with desirable speed, smashing his knee into a defenseless Birch's stomach who grunted in pain, the left fist was punched into the older man's jaw while the right hand grasped Birch's bag.

Deidara knew that Birch wasn't one for fighting, not even pokemon battles interested him. Even with this knowledge, Deidara still grit his teeth when Birch fell to the ground without fighting back.

The albino had stepped back from the fallen victim-that no longer interested him-and tore through the bag. When the object of interest wasn't found the albino growled and threw the bag towards Deidara's hiding spot. The contents flew out, flying through the air like tiny missiles; before he could duck something round was flung out of the bag and cracked into the blonde's forehead.

With a small groan, Deidara rubbed his tender skin and glared down at the object that had nearly knocked him out. When blue eyes met the pokeball lying in the grass, an idea began coming to life in the artist's brain.

"Where. The. HELL. IS IT?!" The albino seemed to have lost every ounce of patience-which hadn't been much-and was seething, grasping his necklace in one hand as the professor stayed still on the ground.

Deidara knelt up, preparing his legs as he stared at the professor who was either playing dead or was out cold.

Seeming to sense that the other wasn't moving, the albino looked down at the body, placing a hand on his hip. "Huh, well hell, look at that!" Purple eyes closed as he glinted devilishly. "I knocked him out, that was easy. Well I guess just bringing _him_ would suffice; if he made those stupid papers, then he's gotta know what's on 'em!"

The albino stared at the silent body, his smirk falling as if suddenly realizing he had to carry the large professor to wherever he was going. "Dammit! I gotta bring him _all the way_ to the fucking leader!" The albino covered his face with a hand before suddenly frowning and peering up at the sky as the hand dropped to fondle the necklace.

"Gotta bring him to that bitch..." The frown lasted a second before it was washed away and the albino laughed manically and stepped up to the professor, bringing up one leg to angrily kick the body.

The blonde broke away from the bush, leaves falling from his person as he broke out into a run. "Well aren't you an artless jerk!" Deidara yelled, grasping the pokeball in a sweaty hand as the knotted ground tried to catch the rushing feet. The blonde knew very well that he was at a serious disadvantage, but this was no time to think of leaving.

Hearing Deidara's voice, the albino lowered his foot and turned in confusion at the interruption. Suddenly Deidara was jumping between the two, shoving both hands into the albino's chest and somehow managing to push the taller man away.

Noting that the other had stumbled from the rough shove-nearly falling over-Deidara went on with the next step of his plan. The lighter and cylinder were whipped out, the fuse immediately ignited and sparked to life. Cupping the firework, Deidara gave it a good toss, trying his best to aim in the heat of the moment. Bouncing once on the ground, the firework rolled till it was stopped by the albino's combat boot.

Two purple eyes widened at the sparking fuse that was making popping sounds, the albino staggered to his feet before jumping away from the firework with swiftness.

The last inch of the fuse was eaten and the cylinder burst open.

Deidara watched with a small smirk, flicking the lighter open and closed; standing firm in front of the fallen professor, watching as the thick white smoke blew towards and swirled around the cursing albino.  
"Gotta love those stink bombs, un." Being able to quickly analyze wind directions in a moments notice was something Deidara had picked up almost instantly when working as a pyrotechnician, being downwind in _this_ situation had worked beautifully.

Laughing, Deidara turned away from the dense cloud, kneeling down to Birch who groaned as the blonde shook his shoulder lightly.

"Professor Birch?" There was no reply. "Birch?" Nothing. Based on the silence, the professor was totally out of it, knocked out cold.

"You fucking b-!" A string of distasteful swear words was cut off with an array of hacking that continued as the other tried desperately to yell and curse.

Thick hair fell away from Deidara's right eye as he looked over his shoulder; the white stink cloud had nearly dispersed, leaving the albino standing in the middle of it, rubbing his reddish eyes as he tried to talk and glare at the blonde between coughs and the watery, constant burning eyes.

The venomous glare that the albino gave him was in a word: funny. Deidara almost chuckled at the state the man before him was in.

"I swear, I'll-" Four coughs. "-Get you for this!"

All humor aside; Deidara stared at the infuriating person in front of him, not even Sasori had managed such an angry reaction from him, this albino had rubbed him the wrong way.

"Based on your response's , I'd say you aren't very bright. And that your vocabulary is comprised mostly around five swear words," the albino's eye twitched at the insults. "Even so, someone like you _should know_ that battles between two pokemon are how things are decided everywhere!" Deidara held up the pokeball as if this proved the entire point he was trying to drive home. The albino didn't look impressed, he merely scoffed.

"Beating people to a bloody pulp is just as efficient, bitch; of course I'd want a pokemon battle too if I only had a fucking lame firework to work with." At these words, the grip on the pokeball increased, straining the contraption not to break apart.

"I don't care what damn organization you're in, you freak! But no one insults my _art_!" Deidara could feel his heartbeat increase as he grit his teeth, grinding them together.

The albino smirked at the outburst, almost seeming proud that he'd angered the blonde. It wouldn't be until later that the albino would wonder why Deidara was so vexed over his fireworks instead of the professor.

"Get on with it! You wanna battle so badly, then call out your damn pokemon!" The albino grinned, grasping a pokeball from one of the front jacket pockets. Only a second ago he'd been ok with beating his enemy to a pulp using only his fists, now he seemed perfectly fine with taking Deidara out in a pokemon battle; a battle with pokemon or with fists, neither seemed to matter.

Deidara was beyond angry, borderline murder on his mind. How could this foul mouthed jerk understand anything about art? Especially _fleeting_ art, so how could he insult it so easily? Deidara made sure never to insult anyone else's art, even if it wasn't art in his eyes.

As the hand was pulled back to chuck the pokeball forward, Deidara couldn't help the sudden urge to cherish this moment since he'd never held a pokeball in his life; if only the circumstances for this first time were different then this would be positively perfect.

Yes, this moment certainly was one of few, but Deidara wanted nothing more than to battle this jerk, put him in his place and prove that his art was far more superior than this weirdo in front of him.

Rough grip left the pokeball as it was thrown through the air, white and red blended together as it practically flew, there was a thud as the pokeball broke apart on the ground.  
Deidara's anger subsided, shock overcame his facial expression as the pokeball fell open to an empty interior.

The albino glanced down at the uninhabited pokeball; bringing up a hand to scratch the back of his head, he burst out laughing, pulling back his face to give the mocking laugh to the sky.

"Was that your so-called _battling_?! That was fucking pathetic, hell, I've seen _kids_ do better than this shit!" Silver hair shook as the albino nearly fell over from harsh laughter.

Deidara glared at the vacant pokeball before flicking his gaze up to his opponent, without a pokemon he was screwed.

The blonde narrowed his eyes, thinking.

No louder than the wind swirling above was the blonde's name whispered from behind him. Still considering all possible options, Deidara turned only his head back, glancing out of the corner of his right eye to peer down at the professor without fully turning away from the enemy.

The thinking process fell away as Deidara's gaze met the professor's eye that had opened an inch. After making sure that they were the only one's involved in the conversation, the professor flicked a pokeball from his pocket, it rolled towards Deidara's sandals.

With one eye on the albino, Deidara scooped down to grasp the ball before his action could be noticed by the other man.

At first, as Deidara stared at the pokeball, he was suspicious of the object, not sure whether to trust the fact that there might be a pokemon inside this one.

But there was time to think about this being another dud; even if he was good at thinking in the midst of a stressful situation, the blonde knew it would all be over if there was no pokemon inside this pokeball.

The laughter finally subsided. "Bitch, this certainly is entertaining but I need those damn papers, _now_." Straightening up the purple eyes glinted. "Play time's over." The albino flung his pokeball forward, grinning with a small eye twitch.

Unlike Deidara's, when the pokeball burst open there was a blinding flash of light. When the brightness faded, a pokemon with a lithe black body stood there with a snarl on its canine mouth. Three white humps crossed over the back, looking like crescents that shifted atop pure muscle.

It was a Houndour.

Deidara's eyes widened at the pokemon, it was shocking to see one in this region, they didn't usually live around these parts, but this was a team Mag-no, team Akatsuki member, they probably were supplied pokemon from all over the world. Which added to the disadvantages list the blonde was mentally creating.

White pearly fangs were bared, a vicious growl rising from the dark pokemon, tiny pupils locking on its target with a fierce intensity.

There were no more fireworks in his pockets, one pokeball in hand behind his back; Deidara felt the disadvantage list growing; straightening his back, the blonde felt a rush of confidence before throwing the pokeball towards the Houndour who took up an attacking position.

Deidara could only hope that there was something in there this time.

A similar flash of light came from the pokeball when it came into contact with the ground, the ball came flying back into Deidara's hands who was staring at the light that quickly took form.

The pokemon-that barely came up to the main torso of the Houndour-stood on stubby legs that ended with white pointed hooves; two cherry red eyes were cocked up to look the dark pokemon in its chestnut eyes, there was a long green leaf attached to the tiny green pokemon's skull, sharp green bumps poked out around the chubby neck. It was an adorable pokemon but it also was from a different region, so Deidara wasn't sure of its name.

The albino and his Houndour scoffed at the weakling before them. "Are you shitting me right now? The first time's a fluke and the second's a _wimp_!" Shaking his head the albino snarled.

A clicking noise from its master tongue made the Houndour glare down with death in its pupils

that was directed to the tiny green pokemon. Said green pokemon took one look at the tall, angry Houndour and took a small step back.

"No, it's ok! Don't be scared...um.." Deidara wasn't sure what to call the pokemon he'd just sent out.

One large red eye met the blonde's as the green head turned slightly, they both stared at each other for the first time.

"Chika," the pokemon whimpered before glancing back at the formidable opponent, Deidara could see the small being trembling in fear.

The pokemon had given the beginning of its name, now it was Deidara's turn to try and remember. It wasn't from this region and it had been with the professor. The blonde tried to narrow down his search of names to the kind of pokemon Birch liked to study. Starter pokemon had always been an interest for the older man.

That was it!

Deidara grinned, his mind quickly realizing the name and thinking of the most basic attack that this grass pokemon could know. No matter what, he would win against this freak and prove that his art was worth recognition!

"Chikorita, use tackle on Houndour!" The albino didn't seem to care that Deidara had called an attack, a smirk was playing on his lips as he watched the grass pokemon, his purple eyes pronouncing that he already expected to win in the end.

Chikorita hesitated for a second-seeming to be scared of the taller pokemon-but it finally darted forward and rammed into Houndour who barked angrily as it fell backward, falling at the albino's feet.

Another eye twitch and the smirk lowered slightly as he glared at the patheticness before him. "Get the hell back up, and use ember!" Piercing eyes shot open and Houndour stood up, giving its fur a shake before facing the Chikorita and opening its mouth.

The grass pokemon seemed to know what was coming, Deidara smiled fully expecting the pokemon to wait until the last moment and dodge the attack, but that didn't exactly happen. All the blonde's thought of a courageous pokemon was thrown out the window as Chikorita gave a tiny squeak of its name and ran back towards him. Deidara stared in shock as the pokemon hid behind his own leg, trembling against his ankle.

Deidara couldn't believe it, the pokemon he'd chosen _had_ to be a scaredy skitty? There was a tiny groan from the blonde before the flames licked the outside of Houndour's mouth, its eyes trained on both master and fearful pokemon.

With leaf tucked around its body for protection, Chikorita burrowed its head against the bare skin, as if that would protect it.

When Deidara looked up from the frightened pokemon he realized that the Houndour was still aiming at the Chikorita, and-more importantly-his legs. An evil glint filled the dark pokemon's pupils as if it knew the blondes fear inside and out.

Red hot flames flickered at the corners of Houndour's gaping mouth, Deidara knelt down to pick up the grass pokemon who practically jumped up into his waiting arms, neither wanting to get cooked. Both albino and pokemon found this funny as Houndour bent its back into an arch to fully deliver its attack.

Just as the red hot flames were to leave the pokemon's mouth a girly voice filled the area with song.

 _"Reaper, Reaper, that's what people call me. Why? 'Cause they all DIE!"_ Houndour swallowed the flames, turning its head back to the albino who dug into one of the jackets front pockets, producing a cell phone after a second of rummaging around. _"You act as though payback makes you a noble man is th-"_ The girls singing voice died off as the phone was pressed to the man's ear, turning slightly away from the blonde.

"What do you fucking want? I'm in the middle of a battle!" Chikorita and Deidara exchanged looks.

There was a moment of silence as the albino listened, his face slowly becoming more and more annoyed.

"Of course not! I'm at Littleroot getting your damn fucking papers, you asshole!" Taking this as a blessing in disguise Deidara put a finger to his lips to hush the grass pokemon in case it made noise, and placed the Chikorita on his head where it situated itself around the beginning of the ponytail.

He'd just carry Birch away…. Deidara glanced down at the large professor, with a sigh the blonde discarded that plan, there was no way he'd be able to heave someone that large back to town.  
"What do you mean it's not the professor in Littleroot?!" Deidara turned back to the albino whose mouth had dropped open. The moment of shock was replaced as purple eyes narrowed and he viciously kicked at the nearest tree with the ferociousness nearing that of his pokemon that now stood watching with a pitying look.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me!?... You did?" After a few verses of curses and much yanking angrily on his necklace, the albino tore the phone from his ear and held it above his head like he was going to throw it.

Realizing that this entire fiasco had been a mistake, Deidara took a few steps forward, crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the other man who was having a mental argument of whether to throw the phone down and stomp on it till it was reduced to dust.

Before he could make a final decision, the albino looked out of the corner of his eye to stare at Deidara.

"If it was a mistake, how about you just leave, un?" The blonde pursed his lips irritably, Chikorita nodding vigorously atop his head.

The albino looked between the two before smirking, trying to cover up his mistake. "And not finish our battle, bitch?" Deidara sent a glance to the Houndour who had laid down and was watching its trainer with sympathy as if this had happened numerous times before.

"This battle is done, your pokemon isn't in the mood obviously. Your stupidity doesn't bode well for a promising fight…. And weren't you the one who didn't want to battle with actual pokemon to begin with?"

Grinding his teeth together, the albino glared at his pokemon who only sniffed slightly proving that it too wasn't in the mood to battle. For a second all the other man could do was shake in upcoming rage, purple eyes finding Deidara instantly. In this instant the blonde knew that the other was taking note so that he'd recognize him if they ever met again, Deidara hoped that they wouldn't be meeting anytime soon.

The angry spark slowly left the albino's eyes, taking a few very deep breaths in through his nose.

"Yeah, this was a mistake on my end, I'll admit to that!

But if we ever meet again…. I won't go easy on you, blondie." With a sigh, his attitude was shifted as he peered up at the gray sky that erupted with a clash of thunder before the first drops of rain began to splatter to the earth. "..Whatever, I gotta get going anyway! Fuck this battle, blondie. I'm gone."

Deidara blinked as the albino called his pokemon back into its pokeball, pulled the hood up over his face, and began walking away.

Rain began pelting all around them as the albino sloshed away, a loan wind blew between them as if in its own fantasy world.

Just as the blonde was about to turn back to the professor-who was beginning to shift-the albino stopped, catching Deidara off guard.

"By the way, blondie. Names Hidan. Remember it." Turning to catch the blue eyes, Hidan smirked before trudging off, turning off into the thick forest, the pine trees seeming to swallow him up the instant he did.

Deidara stood there, rain seeping through his spring clothes, chilling his skin into creating a layer of goosebumps. Nearly six minutes had passed till the blonde finally turned to aid the professor in standing.

The grass that had been a knotted mess seemed to come alive in the rain, it caught their feet more so than earlier, seeming to create a suction to their shoes in earnest.

It took a minute for the professor to stand and walk without the grass clinging, when he finally stood tall Deidara allowed the bigger man to lean on him lightly, not to much because the blonde certainly wasn't big enough to take all the older man's weight in one go.

With the disoriented, dizzy professor on his shoulder, a Chikorita on his head, and the professors bad swinging near his hips, Deidara made his way through the woods with careful footsteps.

As they got closer and closer to Littleroot, Deidara's mind went back to the albino he'd met, a past team Magma associate who supposedly had become changed their name. Who was this Akatsuki, and what was their plan? An organization targeting professors for certain files didn't bode well; and if Birch hadn't been the right one… did that mean Hidan would attack another innocent person in the same manner?

Deidara's blood boiled, maybe next time he'd throw an actual firework at the albino, see how he fared against that. Or he could try a bomb… Deidara knew how to make those too.

However, Hidan was out of the blonde's hair, no longer his problem….well, he hoped that this was the case, but at the same time, Deidara almost wanted to see the high-spirited albino once more since he hadn't actually proven that fleeting art was far more superior.

Deidara smiled when he saw Littleroot through the trees; even with Chikorita trying to shield both it and his head with its leaf, Deidara's hair was plastered to both sides of his head as the rain poured down.  
The rain became so dense that the blonde failed to notice a man coming out from the trees into the area where Hidan and Deidara had battled.

Dark eyes followed the blonde and the professor as they pushed through the trees to enter the town, these eyes-seeming not to care for those two-turned to the opposite direction where the albino had disappeared.

A deep frown filled the man's face; swiping soaking bluish black hair away from his head, he slowly picked his way carefully through the biting grass, following the path Hidan had taken.

* * *

 **Author:** This chapter is very long! I wanted to cut it in half but this is just one of those kinds of chapters that, no matter how hard you look, you can't find a perfect spot to end it. I'm so sorry you all had to suffer with such a long chapter, it must have been difficult ;)

So we've met our first Akatsuki member, and a mystery Naruto character at the end there!

Question of the day, whose your fav Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Pairing? They can be fake or real ones. My top favs would probably be: NarutoxHinata, SasorixSakura, and ShikamaruxTemari

Thank you all for reading this story, I hope you are all enjoying it, I've been making sure that each chapter is enticing and as perfect as I can get them...but knowing me there are mistakes somewhere in this chapter.

See ya all later, love ya!

-Jinx of the desert


	4. Chapter 4: Idealistic

Chapter 4: Idealistic

May 14, 2016

-Part 1-

* * *

A warm breeze flowed through the open window that poured afternoon sunlight into the main room of Deidara's house; once in a while the room was engulfed in shadows when a lone cloud managed to pass over the sun, all warmth would disappear in those seconds.

Said blonde sat in his chair, staring at the table before him. Fifteen empty canisters that stood at attention across the top half of the wooden surface, twenty fuses in a coiled mass of black swirls that lay in a jumbled pile to the right, and ten tiny sake cups on the left, filled with different powders ranging from tones of pink to sage green.

Hands crossed over the blonde's chest as blue eyes stared fixedly at the table, lost deep in thought.

Twenty-five minutes had gone by since Deidara had sat down, during that time neither arm rose to touch the fireworks that vied for his undivided attention.

It had been three days since the Akatsuki incident, three days filled with unease that seemed to choke the air and prick at Deidara's skin like an infuriating rash. During these days of anxiety, the blonde's mind had been so consumed with thoughts of what had transpired that the creation of fireworks had been thoroughly ignored.

Team Magma's attempts on controlling the legendary pokemon had been insane, and nearly allowed for the world to perish in fire; if the Akatsuki had once been team Magma, then it was plausible to assume their goal was similar.

"Chikorita?" The pokemon asked cautiously; glancing downwards the blonde eyed the grass pokemon who was sitting at the leg of the chair, its leaf bent back to peer up as far as its head could go.

"Just thinking about the Akatsuki again, I… I can't get it out of my head." Deidara sighed, sitting back in his chair, arms falling from their rigid hold on his chest. Seeing the opening, Chikorita jumped up into his lap and sat there looking into the blonde's tired eyes. It cocked its head at him, willing him to continue, to get it out of his system.

"During the battle I kept a close eye on Hidan. Based off what I've heard off Team Magma, this _Akatsuki_ isn't anything like the original; they're more violent and seem willing to go to extremes to achieve their goals. . .people like that are dangerous!" Gritting his teeth Deidara resorted to tugging on his ponytail while he ranted. "Yeah, that Hidan was a bit of an idiot, but, there's no way that he's the only member."

Chikorita sat there, tracing its tiny feet together, listening carefully before rubbing its head against Deidara's stomach and waving its leaf up at him. A pleasurable flowery smell wafted up from the leaf, filling the room, allowing for the blonde's body to relax.

The scent seemed to allow for Deidara to take a deep breath that exhaled all his problems out of his mind for the moment; cupping the grass pokemon to his body, the blonde smiled down at it, rubbing his hand against the side of its head. Chikorita sought the warmth of the hand, reciprocating the movement to Deidara's utmost joy.

Even though the thoughts of the Akatsuki were daunting, having _his own_ pokemon to talk to, bond with, and play with was bliss.

"Thanks, I needed that. You're right, I shouldn't be worrying, huh?" Chikorita nodded its head vigorously, smiling up at him with big red eyes as if trying to reassure him of all the threats in the world.

A rumble emanated from Chikorita who shuffled its feet with a tiny blush as it became bashful from the noise. Deidara chuckled at the pokemon's reaction and sighed when his own stomach made an annoyed sound, reminding him a bit of an exasperated Sasori.

"I guess we're both hungry, well, lunch time!" It was childish how Deidara got up and raced the pokemon across the wooden floors, down the hallway, and into the kitchen where the blonde tore open the refrigerator to stare at the contents. White light spilled over Deidara's upper body, turning his blonde hair into a platinum mass that glowed in the sheer radiance.

A normal fridge is usually full of healthy food, some junk food, and liquids; all that remained in Deidara's was a can of tuna and some leftover orange juice from the other day. What could he say, the blonde lived solo and didn't have much use for a stocked fridge, it would all probably go to waste anyway.

Deidara's face fell at the contents, cold air that traced up his face like a hand fell away as he turned towards Chikorita who stood at his feet with its front hooves on the fridge, trying to stretch its head high enough to see into the cold box.

"Tuna?" Returning to its normal standing position, Chikorita rolled its eyes and sniffed, proving that tuna certainly wouldn't do for its petite appetite.

The blonde understood too well, he certainly wasn't in the mood for tuna and orange juice either, cooked meat sounded heavenly about now, maybe some ice cream for dessert. Both pokemon and human seemed to have the same mindset as they exchanged glances and Chikorita hopped into Deidara's arms and they both exited the house.

Wind with the pressure of a feather, ghosted around them, ruffling the blonde's tank top as he swiftly walked down to the small store.

"Ok, so how about some steak for me, and you can pick something out, yeah?" Chikorita nodded from his arms, snuggling curled between the two appendages as it looked around at the world.

Like any other day, it certainly was pleasant, the sun was out and about trying to dodge the upcoming clouds, and there was warmth. But if you knew what had gone down a few days ago-like everyone in the town had-you'd look at the place a bit different. The clouds covering the sun every few minutes was daunting, the warmth felt colder than normal and made people shiver, and when the wind blew the trees to the suicide forest people veered away from it. It wasn't that anything concerning the land/weather had changed, it was the thought that the encounter with the Akatsuki would happen again. It was possible that they would realize that Professor Birch was actually needed, and would come to retrieve him again, but they'd send someone to actually progress the mission and achieve their goal.

These were thoughts that circled back into the blonde's head as he fast-walked, he couldn't help it, there was a nagging suspicion in his stomach that wouldn't let up, a feeling that wasn't derived from hunger. Even so, Deidara hoped that eating and getting a good's night sleep, would rid himself of this feeling.

"Good afternoon Deidara." Upon entering the store, Deidara found Ino's mother behind the counter, rearranging a stand for gum. A smile was flashed his way, light blonde hair frizzing around the edges of her face in a tired way. "Could you be a nice lad, and grab that for me?" Her index gestured towards a pack of gum that had fallen to the floor on the side of the counter where Deidara had entered.

Making sure that his left arm had a good hold on the pokemon, Deidara leaned down and swiped the packet up and onto the counter with a quick movement.

Ino's mother smiled warmly, taking it from him to place it on the rack once more, her dim blue eyes turning to meet his as Deidara shifted a strand of hair away from his right eye.

"Thank you." Deidara gave a nod before allowing Chikorita to run on the floor to find something it wanted to eat and shuffled off to the fridge for a container of some kind of meat that would hopefully deal with his hunger pains and suspicion pains. "You know, Ino was just here. If you wait a few minutes she'll be right back."

With a hand still on the handle to one of the freezers that held meat, Deidara stood there, not opening it as he inwardly cringed at the woman's words; eyes closing in distaste he took a few breaths before answering with as much professionalism he could.

"One of my deadlines are coming up, the project must be done and sent out by then." Flicking the door open, Deidara kneeled down to grasp a pack of steak and ham before shutting the door, the frigid air sent giving him a slight chill. "As nice as that would be to see your daughter...I just don't have time to do so." The older woman nodded at the blonde's words as he grasped a bag of chips, a dozen pack of lemon soda, and a few candies from the stand at the front.

"By the way, you got any Pokemon food?" Bending over, the woman produced a semi large see-through container that held many pellets.

Something brushed Deidara's legs, his eyes widened before looking down to find Chikorita with a bag of lettuce, its little mouth clamped shut on a corner of it. Glad that the pokemon at least had some other kind of food that it would enjoy, he picked up the bag and added it to the pile of food.

Chikorita was placed on the blonde's head as Ino's mother rang up the items, one at a time. The constant beeping of the machine rang as each item was scanned. Making a small nest for itself, Chikorita sprawled across Deidara's head, playfully nibbling on the hair tie that held up the ponytail.

"That'll be $23.18, please." Digging into the pockets of his shorts, Deidara brought out a plain wallet that was black and white with curly words that the blonde had written himself: True art is an Explosion! There was even a small firework painted at the bottom, showing only a glimpse of what could be in an instant. This simple wallet proved that fireworks weren't the only commodity that the blonde was superior at.

Handing over a fifty, Deidara waited patiently as he was handed the exact amount back. With the wallet back in his back pocket, the blonde nodded at Ino's mother, grasping the bags in both hands and quietly left the store.

Taking a deep breath of air, Deidara sighed; it felt like he aged two years every time he stopped in at the Yamanaka's store. The only positive thing about the ordeal was that Ino hadn't shown up during the shopping period.

With two bags in each hand, they both set off for home, bags swinging both from momentum and the breeze.

"Well, that went surprisingly well." Chikorita nodded, seeming to also be on the lookout for Ino, since just the other day it had seen the girl flirt with its master, even if it was just a pokemon Chikorita could see the blondes unease.

"Deidara!" The blonde turned to whoever had yelled his name, instantly recognizing the person, who was rushing towards him. Deidara had no time to sidestep as Ino crashed into him, tugging her arms around him in a painful hug that nearly brought both of them to the ground.

With the last bits of his desperation, the blonde made sure not to fall with this girl on top of him, that would lead to even bigger problems.

Resting her chin on his chest, Ino clung to the jacket he wore, grin up at him with that girly smirk of hers. "You should have waited for me, you sly fox." Deidara's eye twitched at the sudden nickname, not liking it in the least. "Let me carry some of those for you." If he'd been asked by anyone else the artist would have agreed without a second of hesitance, but this being Ino. . .Deidara clung to the bags, shaking his head.

"Nope, get off Ino." Ino's face contorted to that of a frown, squishing her thin eyebrows to meet the tips of her eyelashes.

"Come on, we can totally take the long way!" Deidara just stared at the young teenager before him, was this girl that dense that she couldn't catch on that he _didn't want_ to go out with her?

"Ino," maybe it was time for him to actually tell her the truth, gritting his teeth at the thought before taking a reassuring breath. "Ino I-" But Ino was no longer listening, fanning her hand at him kiddingly.

"Ok, Ok I got it. You're busy and don't want my assistance cause you think I'd get in the way! Hmph." Ino scoffed at this, adding in a dramatic hair flip before letting go and going around him. "Well, I'll see you later then?" There was an undertone in that certainly meant something else, causing Deidara to look up at the sky as if asking why he had to suffer this torture.

"Probably not." That was the simple truth, it was almost as blunt as telling the girl he wasn't interested in having a relationship with her. Chikorita situated itself better on Deidara's head, all but ignoring the girl, knowing full well that Deidara was just as uncomfortable as it.

Ino gave a small nod, biting her lip before replacing it with a fast smile; spinning around she turned onto a side street that led to her house. Deidara watched her go for a second, almost half betting that this was some kind of ruse, and she'd scream: "SIKE" and rush back with another hug, and probably try and kiss him.

The blonde repressed a shiver of horror, trying in vain to unimagine the image he'd just envisioned of someday kissing Ino.

"No, just no," Deidara muttered, bringing up one arm and bending the hand back across the shoulder to allow the bags to come to rest against the middle of his back in a lazy manner as the blonde shook the distaste away and continued on.

The pantone sandals only met the ground twice before a loud cry of the word stop filled the air with the harshness of nails on a chalkboard.

But before Deidara could even take three steps, there was a loud cry.

"Houndour, use ember!" There was shriek from the way Ino had gone.

There was only one person who had a Houndour that Deidara knew about; narrowing his eyes the blonde turned to gaze down the street. Ino was backed up against one of the apartment buildings, a circle of flames around her sandals, clutching at the wall in a futile way to escape those wild-fire shots that now tried to lick at her. The attacker had his black hood up, flames outlining the brim of it; even though the face was not facing his way, Deidara knew-without a doubt-that it was Hidan.

"Alright blondie, I fucking need you to come with me." Deidara sighed, definitely Hidan.

Ino turned her frightened stare up from the flames that were beginning to dissipate around her legs, bottom lip trembling she screamed at him.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why would you shoot flames at me you jerk!? Get a _life_!"

"Don't play dumb with me, blondie. Just cause you changed your part doesn't mean I wouldn't, damn well, recognize you!" The hood was pushed back, leaving Hidan's face bare as he smiled, seeming proud to see through such a basic disguise Ino had; Deidara was about ready to throw all morality aside and attack this guy himself. He thought Ino was _HIM_!? The blonde wanted to do a massive face-palm at the idiot, it certainly was the same Hidan, no mistaking it.

Ino seemed just at a loss, staring at him with a shocked expression as if not knowing what to say in this situation.

There was a part of Deidara that wanted to just walk down there and intervene, but he couldn't stop the grin spread over his face as the bags were dropped and his hands went to the back pocket, producing a stink bomb and the silver lighter with the curly _D_ engraved beautifully on its smooth surface. The lighter caught the sun's light for a second as it was flicked open and a flame produced from its opening like a greeting.

"Heads up," muttering these words, Deidara lit the fuse with the grin still in place, and chucked it to Hidan where it plopped and rolled, coming to a stop at the back of the albino's shoe.

Ino-who had managed to see Deidara and his smoke bomb-jumped over the flames, the tallest almost catching her sandal, but she landed safely on the other side and took off in the opposite direction.  
"What the fuck," Hidan yelled. "Get the hell back here, blonde bitch!" Turning around to follow Ino, the albino caught site of the smoke bomb instantly backing up as the explosive blew and smoke spewed everywhere.

Unlike its master, Houndour was smart enough to rush out of the smoke, coughing with loud chokes as it plopped down, panting to wait for the struggling albino who was cursing.

Grasping the grocery bags again, Deidara walked down the street, coming to a stop in front of the column of smoke that was barely beginning to dissipate in the mid-afternoon light.

"How many times are ya gonna come back here, Hidan? Can't you just leave us alone!?" Deidara grit his teeth angrily, Chikorita squeaked, peeking over the thick locks to stare at the smoke but still hide its nose as the stink reached its nose.

"Bitch (cough), shut up! (hack, choke)" There was so much choking and hacking that Deidara almost couldn't hear the insult, but who said that was a bad thing?

The wind rose at this second, rattling the bags in the blonde's grip, and blowing off the smoke into the blue sky where is vanished, though the smell remained settling around the street, seeping into the cracks and into the two's noses.

"What is with _you_ and those damn, _fireworks_?!" Exasperated and tired from coughing Hidan glared at Deidara, wiping his red eyes with a sleeve of his Akatsuki jacket.

"They're _art_ in a 3D form, perfectly perfect and the best way to deal with nuisances such as yourself." Blue eyes lingered longingly on the empty canister of the smoke bomb, stray wisps of smoke lifted off the charred top.

Hidan's eye twitched at the others words, obviously not caring what the blonde had to say about the annoying fireworks.

The longing gaze on the dead firework was shattered as the albino crushed the canister under his feet with a growl; Deidara's eyes twitched as they pierced Hidan's with anger that surprised the albino into thinking he'd somehow insulted the others art again, but that was only half the reason Deidara was ticked off at the Akatsuki member.

"You thought…that, _she_ was me?" Purple eyes followed Deidara's gaze, finding them locked onto Ino who was a few buildings down, leaning against an open doorway with a glare set onto the albino; the girl seemed to have regained some confidence by having a decent amount of space between her and Hidan.

The albino's mouth gaped open for a few seconds, opening and closing like a fish as his eyes widened, staring between the two blondes who both sent him glares. Deidara sighed, Hidan truly was an idiot, no matter how _cool_ he tried to act.

"Hey Ino," perking up, Ino turned her light blue eyes to the blonde. "What happened to not talking to strangers?"

* * *

 **Author:** So Hidan has returned to Littleroot and seems to be trying to get Deidara to come with him for some reason!

Hope you're liking the story so far, I sure am!

See ya, Love ya

-Jinx of the desert


	5. Chapter 5: Segregation

Chapter 5: Segregation

May 14th, 2016

-Part 2-

* * *

A wind flowing with the dryness and heat blew over Hidan's hair that was perfectly gelled back against his skull, he ignored it as he continued to try and decipher what exactly was being presented to him at this second. What the hell had gone wrong with this mission?! It wasn't supposed to be this confusing, it was one of those: get in, get out.

At last, he let a curse pass his lips that were parted in a gasp of astonishment.

"What the fuck!?" To the albino's left was the blonde bitch with the damn fireworks, and on the left was the one he'd attacked, the blonde's exact copy. . . nearly anyways; still Hidan couldn't stop looking at them with wide eyes that showed a decent amount of the sclera along with his purple iris'.

Deidara watched the albino trying to comprehend that there were two people in the same village with similar hairstyles, the blonde still didn't understand how this could be difficult for anyone since Ino's chest was obviously larger than his. . .not that he was looking at that particular area (no way). There was a possibility that with both him and Ino this close to the idiot, Hidan would realize just how _many_ differences set the two apart.

"Well, Ino? Didn't you ever learn that rule, or was it just me?" Deidara shifted-still irked at Hidan's stupidity. Blue eyes shifted over to catch Ino gazing back at him, she instantly blushed-for some reason she found his anger attractive-Deidara quickly removed his indignant glare from Ino to Hidan so not to intrigue the girl anymore.

Chikorita shifted on the blonde's head, preparing itself in case it was called to fight, even though it flinched as Houndour caught sight of it and the grass pokemon hunkered back down into the blonde hair. Feeling the tremble of fear from the pokemon, Deidara remembered that the dark pokemon scared Chikorita out of its skin, he didn't want to force it to battle but if it came to a fight….there would be no choice in the matter.

"He's the one who approached me!" Seizing her heated stare on the blonde, Ino switched to give the albino a dangerous glare as she placed her hands on her hips.

"You should have heard him! He was so rude Deidara, I've never been called so many bad words in one sentence before! Oughta cut out his tongue. . ." Ino's eyes found themselves back on Deidara, her anger practically melted as a blush came on and she lowered her head, looking at him from under her eyelashes in what was supposed to be a cute way. Even though he sympathized with Ino for having to listen to Hidan's colorful language, Deidara _did not_ like the look she was sending his way.

The blonde ignored her and sighed.

Now that he thought about it he could see why he was so annoyed, Hidan and Ino were both loud, obnoxious, and wouldn't leave him alone. Blue eyes were cast up to peer into the sky, catching onto a passing cloud, what had he done to deserve such punishment?

To deal with both of them at the same time. . .it was like trying to solve world peace, he couldn't handle both simultaneously, the blonde would probably lose his mind in attempting such a pointless feat.

This entire circumstance was exasperating but there was one thing that was bothering the blonde more so than anything else, a fact that he couldn't wrap his mind around.

Why was Hidan here, again? Ino showing up randomly was seeming to become the norm, but meeting the albino two times in only three days? Even though the artist wanted to say that this all was one big coincidence, he knew it wasn't.

The suspicion circling Deidara's gut earlier had been right on the money, the Akatsuki had returned, however, the artist was surprised that it was Hidan who had come back to finish the job. Wouldn't the organization have sent someone smarter and stronger to require the professor, or was this a trip to redeem himself? Either way, the nagging in his stomach had been right, he could almost hear it say: told ya so.

A year ago when Team Magma had first become a problem, people had been shocked at their tactics and heartless way of executing things but compared to their successor, the Akatsuki, they were but a daisy in the wind. Team Magma had always left after losing a fight, usually moving onto the next part of their plan, from what Deidara had seen, the Akatsuki weren't like that at all.

The Akatsuki persevered.

They weren't going to stop, whatever they wanted Professor Birch for, they'd have to to go through Deidara first, he'd fight back, especially since the albino had yet to lose to his fleeting art style.

"Hey, I have a fucking question!" Ino had been right about one thing, the albino certainly needed a good mouth washing, though Deidara was sure that nothing could scrub that tongue of its vile words.

The blonde flicked his gaze to Ino, Deidara wasn't attracted to the girl but that didn't mean he wanted her to get hurt, knowing Hidan, she might. Hell, it was a miracle she hadn't burned her ankles because of the Houndour!

No, Deidara wouldn't allow anyone to get hurt, he'd show this guy every piece in his arsenal before letting that happen.

"Ino, go home, un." Ino took a step forward-not wanting to leave-and stopped when Deidara gave her a look that said all he needed to say. Biting her lip, Ino pursed her lips, nodding, and gave a look of her own that conveyed her desire for him to be careful and a devotion that the blonde knew he didn't deserve. It was the kind of look meant to be saved for a future boyfriend/husband, not for him; Deidara was married to his art, _that_ was his life.

Ino sent one more longing look at Deidara then glared at Hidan-who sneered at her-before backing up and rounding the corner with a tiny frown and hands cupped into fists.

The blonde waited until Ino had vanished from sight before placing his full attention on the Akatsuki member, now that it was just the two of them, there was no way he was going to take his eyes off the albino.

"Now, how about you ask that question now, Hidan? Politely, if that's possible for you."

Hidan huffed, wrapping his arms around his chest defiantly. "Fuck'n get used to it, bitch! I swear all the damn time!" He should have brought an actual firework with him, this guy needed a dose of actual sparks, the artist mentally noted to start carrying _those_ around along with the smoke bombs.

"How about you fuck'n explain to me, why there are two of you running around." Hidan stopped as if thinking about something else. "Or is she a part of your damn fan club?" Deidara coughed as he swallowed wrong at the thought of Ino making a fan club based around him.

It took a second before the artist regained his breath, finding the albino smirking at him with amusement; taking a deep breath, Deidara pointed a finger at the other, paper bags swingingly along his arm and elbow.

"Fire off, she's a _girl_ , you idiot! So there isn't two of me! How in the world can you get a girl mixed up with a guy?" Hidan gave the other a glare before huffing, rolling his eyes, and curling his arms across his chest.

"Calm down, bitch. I get that she's a girl, now. I just don't get why she looks like you! Did you force the loud mouthed bi-"

"Shut up! You're giving me a headache, un!" Deidara massaged his forehead. "And of course I didn't force her! What kind of guy do you think I am?" Catching the albino's eye, the blonde stared at him.

Hidan shrugged. "No clue, and it's not my fault that you look like a girl. . .or is it the other way around. . ." The albino muttered, frowning as he tried to work out whether Ino had copied Deidara or vice versa.

The artist had been trying not to lose his temper but being feminine was the last straw.

It wasn't that the blonde didn't know he appeared girlish, but he looked more a guy that a woman any day, he would attest to that with every fiber of his being. However, this time was different than any other because he was being told right to his face, now _that_ was an insult. _He would not be treated with such disrespect!_

Brandishing one of the grocery bags up over his head, Deidara swung with full power and crashed the bag-that held the twelve pack of soda-into Hidan's head. The brute strength of the blonde wasn't enough to topple the Akatsuki member, the albino managed to stay standing until he stepped onto the empty smoke bomb canister that rolled ungratefully under his weight.

With a crash Hidan fell to the ground, the canister shooting out from under his feet like a loaded gun.

Deidara stared at the fallen albino a second before sensing the humor and giving a tiny chuckle; with a cough, he cleared his throat and went back to a stone face and set glare. A loud groan emitted from Hidan as he sat up, rubbing his aching head and returning the glare.

"You fucking laughed."

"Yeah, your stupidity humors me, un." Deidara could feel and hear Chikorita giggling up on his head, it was a weird sound that he quickly liked. Stretching up a hand, he rubbed the thumb across the edge of its smooth face; the artist smiled as the pokemon playfully nibbled his fingertip.

Cursing the blonde, Hidan rose up, stretching while massaging his head, ruffling his slicked back hair in the process.

But, wow blondie-" looking in the direction Ino had gone, the albino shook his head with a smirk, "-you'd be one ugly girl."

Deidara wasn't sure if this was another insult towards him-it certainly was for Ino-but he remained silent, deciding against saying anything regarding the girls looks.

"You'd better not let _her_ hear you say that. She'd give you a good thrashing, un." Hidan nodded before giving the other a side glance as if just remembering something, he gestured to the bag that had smacked him in the head.

"What fucking happened to figuring stuff out between pokemon battles, _huh_ , bitch?" Giving him a smug look, the albino pulled a pokeball out of his breast pocket and pointed it to his pokemon. A red stream of light shot from the ball and circled around Houndour who disappeared into the gleam and transferred itself into the pokeball to wait for the next fight.

"Like I give a shit about what she wants to hear. Hell, she hates me as much as I hate her." Deidara glanced upwards, meeting the gaze of Chikorita who had moved forward to the edge of his head, curving its body around the hair band in the process.

The pokemon only had to look into those blue eyes once to realize that the blonde was confused and on edge. Here they were, both him and Hidan conversing like this was a normal occurrence. . .when had this situation become so weird, Deidara wasn't sure what to do anymore. Yes, this certainly seemed like a harmless meeting but there was another reason for the albino's presence; when Ino had been mistaken for him, Hidan had been trying to get her to come with him. Why? Deidara wasn't a professor or anything of that caliber. There was no reason that the Akatsuki would kidnap him. Unless. . .

Deidara's eyes widened as he realized a possibility, he'd seen too much, maybe Hidan was here to kill him. . . but the Akatsuki wouldn't go that far, right? He had to know the truth. The question was voiced aloud with wariness and sweating hands.

"What do you want this time, Hidan?" The albino smirked before outstretching his hand and pointing at the blonde who narrowed his eyes at the action.

So it was because of him-just as he'd thought-but why him of all people? Deidara couldn't wrap his head around it; in reality, he hadn't done much during their fight a few days ago that could provoke such a response-other than pissing off the Akatsuki member and throwing a smoke bomb at him-all in all, the blonde's actions had been mild.

Ok, maybe not that mild, so then they must want to kill him; that was the only thing that made sense, the blonde had pissed them off and meddled in something he shouldn't have so they decided to just get rid of him.

The Akatsuki couldn't allow mistakes it seemed.

Hidan had come to give a death sentence, the blonde swallowed wishing he had firework to protect himself and Chikorita with. Life was fleeting but he definitely didn't wanna go down like this.

The smirk the albino gave turned into something devious making Deidara's stomach turn, the other knew he was fearful and tense.

"You're coming with me blonde. You're gonna be a fucking Akatsuki member." The blonde's eye twitched at the bold statement and answer to his question.

It was in this second that Deidara came to the conclusion that Hidan and his group truly were insane.

* * *

 **Author:** Sorry that this chapter took so long! I've been very busy with moving.

I hope you're liking it so far.

Leave a review if you get the time.

See ya all later, love ya!

-Jinx of the desert


	6. Chapter 6: Aberration

May 14th, 2016

-Part 3-

* * *

Summer time in Hoenn was customarily a pleasantry; the sun was always shining, the beaches were claustrophobic and everyone held high spirits. Yes, summer was a satisfying time, unless days occurred when the sun beat down so harshly that Sasori felt he would eventually melt in its gaze; this coming from the redhead-who had grown up in a desert-indicated that during these times it was best to stay inside, keep a fan nearby, and drink ice water.

Sasori had shown up in Slateport around noon to drop off a shipment for Devon Co. and as the clock ticked the sun kept getting hotter and hotter until-lucky for him-it had become one of those days that felt like if he stayed outside too long, he'd keel over and die.

"Truly disgusting," the redhead muttered as he stepped outside the corporation, fanning himself with a folder that had been presented to him from his boss. Crossing the parking lot to his delivery truck, Sasori wasn't even halfway when he began sweating, beads of sweat appeared on his brow as the shirt stuck to his chest.

Climbing up into the truck, the door was slammed shut and the key quickly found its way into the slot as Sasori lunged at the dial for air conditioning.

Warm air pulsed in before shifting to purify itself into a cold rush, it filled the car allowing for Sasori to sit back in his seat and groan at the sensation.

Remembering that he wasn't the only one who was warm, the redhead shifted, pulling out a pokeball that was chucked at the passenger's seat. As soon as the ball fell into the seat it burst open, bringing a flash of light before the pokeball came flying back into its owner's hands.

Light fell away from a panting Grovyle who looked like he was dying more so Sasori; it took a second of squinting at the sunlight pulsing into the car from the windshield then slumped in its seat.

"You'd think we'd be used to this by now." Shoving up his sleeves Sasori put his hand on the steering wheel and looked into the side view mirror before pulling out of the parking spot.

"Gro?" From the corner of his eye, the redhead could see the grass pokemon staring at him with _that_ look. It was a look he'd seen often enough to know what the pokemon was trying to request of him, this made him wonder how exactly Grovyle would ask if it could speak.

" _No_ ," one sweaty hand was rubbed against the forehead in an attempt to rid himself of the dampness accumulating under the bangs. "We are not getting ice cream again."

Grovyle huffed, looking pained as it whined, leaning its head against its owner's shoulder with begging eyes.

The knuckles turned white as the hand increased its grip on the leather steering wheel and Sasori cast his eyes out the window, looking at everything but the other who was breathing into his ear.

It wasn't an unknown fact, Sasori knew that if he were to look, he'd cave, like every other time Grovyle had pulled that look on him. The trick to this game was to not look at him. . . but that was much simpler said than done.

Seeing that its owner was ignoring him, Grovyle let out a whine trying to act as helpless as it had when first hatched; its thick claw-like fingers clutching tightly onto Sasori's.

Nope, couldn't look at him.

Like any other esteemed trainer, the redhead aimed for his friend's joyfulness in having him as a caretaker, but today of all days they were on a strict time limit. Littleroot wasn't a quick walk down the road from Slateport; if a person wanted to get back to Sasori's town a ferry was necessary and the last one for today would be departing shortly. If it was missed it meant another night at the Pokemon Center.

Pokemon Centers weren't all that bad-quite enjoyable and the beds actually presented the sleeper kinkless in the morning-the redhead would be lying if he said he didn't like them, however getting home was top priority; four days had passed since being in Littleroot, Deidara easily could have lost it by now. Not that he didn't trust the blonde, just that he didn't get outside enough as a sane person should.

With the blonde on his mind, Sasori forgot all about Grovyle, turning to him as he felt it tugging at his shoulder.

Reddish brown eyes blinked and widened.

Human eyes truly are the door to the soul, able to convey emotions with a single glance or glare, while a pokemon's eyes were unlike anything Sasori had ever seen on a person. It was like multiple burning embers sparking in their iris'; as beautiful as they were, their light wasn't eternal, they'd eventually die out though they were mesmerizing, true art was eternality.

The eyes that Sasori found himself staring into, sparked with their green sheen, showing off their purity and beauty all at once.

Damn, he'd looked; like he'd said: easier _said_ than done.

Sighing, Sasori ran a hand over his chin and gave a quick nod; understand that it had won, Grovyle gave a triumphant noise, hugging its owner's arm and proceeded to get comfortable in the passenger's seat.

"Brat," was Sasori's answer, smirking to himself at his pokemons adamant personality. Grovyle sure didn't know when to give up, it reminded him of himself, though the redhead was sure he'd never use his eyes on someone to change their mind.

A good shake was given to each hand as they were unlatched from the steering wheel, having become clammy from their resistant grip, then positioned back to their original locations as the redhead drove out of their parking spot.

The truck gave a wasted rumble as Sasori fashioned his eyes to the road, still somewhat worried about them being late, but content either way at making Grovyle so delighted.

* * *

No matter who you were to ask, everyone thought that the Elite Four's lives were pretty easy; rumors say that they got to stay at the Pokemon League as long as they wanted and were given _such_ a high wage, that the Four were richly unemployed.

Those rumors were fairytales, no, it was bull crap; it was such simple-minded foolishness that some of the Four couldn't help but be envious of that hearsay. Reality wasn't some little mystical dream in which everything magically fell into place; only in stupid romance movies did that ever occur.

In actuality, the part concerning the Elite Four being allowed to stay at the league was true, but even that was strenuous and irregular since they could be replaced by future prodigies as simply as the system conceded.

On the matter of payment, of _course_ they were paid, Kakuzu wouldn't have stuck around if he hadn't received some kind of currency. Contrary to belief, it wasn't a lot of money, which perpetually irked Kakuzu who kept up a constant job on the side.

Being apart of the Four wasn't all that bad, though all were present for various reasons; most were here for the fame, some, the battles, and few, just because they enjoyed it. Kakuzu maintained his own category, he'd been brought into the Four only for his expertise in dragon-type pokemon, there was joy in the fame, the battles were ok, and he certainly didn't enjoy it. To the older man, being in the Elite Four was a privilege and a respected job-though demanding-but that was what jobs were usually like; having this thought process allowed for Kakuzu to tackle this occupation with the same professionalism he had all his past careers.

He was sure the silent, dark pokemon user, Itachi Uchiha would agree in some way but it wasn't like the older man to make assumptions for others, so he deleted that thought as instantly as it had sprung up.

Kakuzu's office was silent as he straightened the stack of dollar bills he'd assembled a good few inches high; the stack was accounted for in the notebook, fully tallied and ready to be filed.

Cupping the neat stack of money in his large hands, the older man swung his black leather chair around; a steel safe-built into the wall-met the strangely colored eyes that's iris was a velvety green, surrounded by a red sclera that gleamed eerily without a pupil. If one was to meet him on the street, most would be somewhat creeped out and uncomfortable when Kakuzu's stare managed to find them, it was something he'd grown up with and learned to accept with time.

On the front surface of the metal, mirror-like safe was a square pad with buttons ranging from zero to nine; a lonely pinging noise filled the room every time the older man's finger pressed one of the numbers. After transferring money into the safe so many times, the combo was practically engraved into his memory bank and allowed for swift distribution of the money.

To Kakuzu, money was more than just currency, it's what built nations and allowed for families to be satisfied; he believed that without it, the government-and the world itself-would erupt into a destructive anarchy.

The stack was divided into two and placed with the rest of the money that was also converged up nicely inside the safe that would keep them untouched until the older man needed it at a later date.

Pulling back, Kakuzu stared down at the money with a tender look.

Normally, at the age of thirty-six, a man was happily married and had a few kids running around trying to make life hectic. That was an average man's life, Kakuzu wasn't ordinary; families certainly were important, but to him, money was everything.

In a way, the money he made and reserved, were his children.

Admiring the cash didn't last long as a purposeful knock sounded on Kakuzu's office door, the older man's brows knit together in bewilderment. He'd decided to work in his office at the Pokemon League today-so to progress with the rapidly increasing paperwork-it was bothersome, just because he kept a work space here, didn't mean that people should come unannounced to bother him. It also was a rarity for any of the League's staff to come by, more so, the Elite Four, who were always doing something productive with their time.

Carefully closing the safe with a mild click, Kakuzu swung around in his chair and linked his fingers together before him in a composed manner.

"Come in."

* * *

"Well. . .at least you're enjoying it." The sigh that escaped the redhead was shrouded in exhaustion, but at the end of the exhale, there was a tiny smile on his lips as reddish brown eyes stared at the grass pokemon. Comfortably seated right across from Sasori, in one of the chairs outside the ice cream shop, was Grovyle who was licking joyfully at an ice cream cone full of mint chocolate chip.

At its master's words, the grass pokemon opened an eye, nodded, and proceeded to wipe its mouth with a napkin from a little holder on the metal table.

Giving a broad lick to his own strawberry cone-slurping up a decent chunk-Sasori fanned himself again with the tawny colored folder, the ice cream not seeming to cool his heated skin.

Damn this warm weather. Typically, Sasori didn't care about weather like this, unless, _he_ was outside in it; _then_ it became a problem.

So, on one side of the coin, the redhead loved spending quality time with his pokemon like this-a moment of tranquility-but the heat was rubbing him the wrong way and made his eyes drift independently to the clock in the square.

They still had a decent amount of time left, but mentally, Sasori just wanted to go, get home, and turn on the air conditioning.

The redhead licked his lips as he swallowed the last of the chocolate ice cream, swirling the taste around his tongue a few times, wishing there were more.

"Gro!" Grovyle dropped the rest of the cone into its gaping mouth, wiped its mouth with a second napkin and gave a hearty stretch.

Before Sasori could say anything, Grovyle stood up-wobbling at being so full-and grasped all their garbage all at once. The kindness in his pokemon pulled strangely at Sasori's heart as he watched Grovyle head inside to throw away the napkins and his paper bowl.

Closing his eyes, the redhead quietly went over the next few steps of the day.

The first was to journey across the water on the ferry that would drop them off at the dock outside Rustboro. After that, it was just a simple drive back to Littleroot across the highway. When all those steps had been cleared, Sasori planned to check in on Deidara-make sure he hadn't accidentally blown up the town-then to home to have a personal date with the air conditioning system.

As the redhead was visualizing the last step with extreme detail, he felt a rush of hot air pass by him. Instinctively, Sasori's eyes shot open to look in front of him, to the left at the ice cream shop, and then towards his right across the square. From what he could tell, everything was normal; scratching the back of his head, the redhead gazed down at the table.

Reddish brown eyes narrowed, where was the folder?

"I could'a sworn it was on the table. . ." Sasori muttered to himself in uncertainty before remembering the rush of air that had progressed passed him; the redhead jerked his head to look behind him, promptly locating a person in a black hoodie, sprinting away with the folder clutched in his right hand.

If given a moment of thought, someone stealing a folder that only contained specifics on Sasori's next job didn't make any sense logically. Given the current situation, the redhead didn't think over the aspects of 'why', all he understood was that someone had just stolen his property and he was gonna get it back.

Giving a sharp whistle, Sasori leaped out of his chair, dashing after the man with an irritated look flashing in his eyes. Hearing the crude whistle, Grovyle burst out of the ice cream shop-the little bell chirping at its departure-quickly detecting its master and bolted off with a burst of speed.

The redhead wasn't one for running, if it was up to him he liked to take life slow, so when it came to booking it down the sidewalk in the middle of a deadly humidity, Sasori couldn't help but feel exhausted after two blocks, though, his pride kept him going.

Without that folder he didn't know what next week's job would be, not knowing that meant no work, and no work meant no money for taking care of himself and Grovyle, in a way, that folder was their livelihood.

Thankfully, Grovyle was much faster than Sasori, and quickly surpassed him, catching up to the runner who was just about to leave town.

Just as the thief's foot touched the tall grass of the forest outside, the grass pokemon pounced, landing hard on the person's shoulders, crashing them both onto the ground with tremendous force.

Gasping for breath, Sasori stumbled to a stop beside the fallen and tried to regain some breath from his rasping lungs and stop sweating.

"Get off," with a savage twist upwards, Grovyle was thrown off, allowing for the fallen thief to rise up, their shoulders panting from running in such severe heat.

Rubbing an arm across his wet forehead, reddish brown eyes glanced at the folder-still remaining in the runner's grip-then up at the hood that expediently concealed half the thief's face, only his mouth, that contained a smirk, was visible.

From far off, Sasori had naturally called the hoodie _black_ , but up close and personal the article of clothing was a jacket and contained the colors black and red. Flame-like trim outlined the zipper, bottom of the sleeves, and the rim of the hood in dramatic emphasis; though the flames stood out considerably, the most noticeable feature of the attire were the red clouds with white edges, occupying across the fabric in an appealing manner.

Another cloud was visible on the right pant leg as if it was the final mark to make a statement to the world. The pants came down to bunch around the top of some sneakers that relaid a company insignia on the front of them, indicating that they were specifically produced for running.

Clothing wasn't a commodity that Sasori cared for, but there was something off about those clouds, they struck him as a gang symbol based on its appearance and the thief's current exploits.

"You have somethin' I want, brat." A hand was gestured towards the folder. "Just hand it over." Grovyle stood at its master's side, glaring down the thief with venomous eyes.

With a scoff, the thief tucked the folder under his arm and wrapped those across his chest in a defiant way.

"Really. . ." That smirk continued as the thief's hand rose and brushed back the hood with a single, carefree movement. "Well then, come and get it."

* * *

"Come in."

On cue with the last word, the knob twisted and the door silently opened inwards.

Having been wondering whether it was one of the Four or an Elite employee, Kakuzu found himself stunned to find that it was neither.

When the door had closed, the newcomer strode up to the older man's desk in a way that relaid a sense of ownership and made Kakuzu very uneasy; not just anyone came into the league with such exemplary confidence.

"And who are you?" It was blunt and to the point.

Blinking, the newcomer connected eyes with Kakuzu, giving him a smile that was more so a twitch of his mouth then a smile of greeting.

Ever since childhood, people had found Kakuzu's eyes disturbingly weird-all quickening their paces to lose his glance-besides himself, the older man had never found anyone whose eyes could clear a room with just one glance, till today. Those eyes seemed to chill the very air into obedience as the newcomer gracefully sat down in the chair across from Kakuzu.

While Kakuzu had a sclera, the newcomer had none, only beholding black pupils with purple rings spinning off from it in an unnatural way that projected a mystifying glare all its own, reminding the older man of a lifeless china doll.

Various piercings decorated the newcomers face in precise numbers: the nose held three that stuck out either side, two tiny spikes protruded out under the bottom lip, and five poked out of each ear with one longer spike going through the entire ear to exit the back of the earlobe. Thankfully Kakuzu was usually cold or he'd have risen an eyebrow at the piercings, not seeming to match the superior male in front of him, yet-at the same time-they suited him perfectly.

If Kakuzu were to describe the orange haired newcomer-in the crisp black jacket-in one word, he'd have to say: otherworldly.

The older man could say, without a doubt, that he had never seen anyone quite like him; sure, there were people who could hold such dominance with their voice, but this newcomer gave the impression of being the eminence of superiority.

"I-" the solitary syllable was stressed as the newcomer sat down across from Kakuzu, "-am Pain."

Unless the newcomer's parents had been total bastards, the older man was positive that the name _Pain_ was a fake, but using an alias around him, one of the Four, didn't make any sense.

"Pain?" The name was said in a way that Kakuzu obviously required a response, however, it was calmly ignored. Brushing a random strand of hair off his jacket, Pain crossed his legs and continued on as if Kakuzu hadn't spoken.

" I have a proposition for you if you're interested." There was a pause as if Pain liked to take his time. "I heard that you have a thing for immortality." That one word made the older man's eyes narrow, where the hell had he heard about that? Kakuzu had never been one to discuss personal concerns and emotions with others unless. . .no, Itachi would never relay such things to others.

Human being's have a short lifespan, the baseline usually being one hundred, however, an effortless car accident is all that needs to occur to end that lifespan. Never having enough time is why humans have been trying, since the beginning, to access the ability to live forever. Kakuzu was not the exception, living forever sounded splendid-though he was uncertain of what he'd do for such infinite time-but with the way scientists were sluggishly moving forward, immortality may never be found.

What could this guy possibly want, especially starting out with _that_ concept?

Whether Kakuzu liked it or not, he was irritated and interested; it also didn't help that those eyes wouldn't leave his face.

"What about it?" There was a strange glint in Pain's eyes as if he could hear curiosity in the older man's voice.

"Well, I'm sure after I relay to you my plan, you'll want to join my organization."

"And what is this _organization_?"

"We're called the Akatsuki."

* * *

 **Author:** Hey another chapter! This took a lot longer than I thought to actually finish, sorry about the wait. So we've now been introduced to our other main characters point of views: Sasori and Kakuzu who both seem to be having problems of their own.

I do hope you're all enjoying this as much as I am, please leave a review concerning the story or any ideas you may have for future scenarios, etc!

Thank you all so much for reading up to this point.

Have a blessed day, see ya all later, love ya!

-Jinx of the desert


	7. Chapter 7: Neglect

Chapter 7: Neglect

May 14th, 2016

-Part 4-

* * *

Thanks to the warm afternoon, the streets of Littleroot were becoming crowded with happy families, children with their pokemon, and blissful couples. It was one of those crowds that were pleasant yet very claustrophobic but this didn't effect Deidara who was filled with lingering hope as he walked among them. There was salvation in crowded areas such as this one, it was difficult to trail a person through bustling crowds. Silently praying that the persistent albino would be lost in the crowd, the blonde glanced over his corner with a swift jerk, he could see the Akatsuki member still trying to keep up.

For some reason, today just wasn't his lucky day.

"Come on, blondie!" Everyone in the recent vicinity looked beyond Deidara, latching their gazes onto the albino who barely dodged a random giggling kid with their Skitty.

Because of the towns miniscule size, everyone knew each other and it wasn't hard to tell when someone didn't belong. Hidan was one of those people who stuck out like a sore thumb and it didn't take long for people to realize that he didn't belong in their decent company; some gazed on the Akatsuki member with pity while others held their noses high at such a stranger.

Gritting his teeth, the blonde quickened his pace even more, skillfully passing people with ease even while carrying the two bags and the pokemon on his head.

Having lived through the craziness of a large, overpopulated city beforehand, Deidara held a passionate dislike for being caught in tightly packed streets like the one he was occupying currently. Yes, a small town like Littleroot didn't hold a candle to an immersed city, that didn't mean he still enjoyed being enclosed around others that he wasn't personally close to. Everyone around him were acquaintances at one time or another but none he'd swing an arm around in friendship.

Peering over the band that held the ponytail high, an annoyed Chikorita watched the Akatsuki member, it too was fed up with the tenacious stalker its master had gained. It didn't understand why he wouldn't give up, were humans really this demanding?

"Can't the idiot take a hint?" Deidara muttered under his breath, nodding at a couple in greeting before practically running past; hoping that the distance between them would discourage the albino more so than his words, however, given his taller height, Hidan easily closed the distance the blonde had tried so hard to achieve.

"I said no, un!" Huffing loudly, sweat dotting his brow, Deidara could swear that the albino's footsteps were closer. . no, that had to be in his head, it could be a resident of Littleroot for all he knew. To prove to himself that it most certainly was not Hidan, the blonde looked out of the corner of his eye and-to his horror-saw the black and red cloud jacket right next to him.

Suddenly out of breath, Deidara stiffened coming to the conclusion that if he couldn't outrun or discourage Hidan, he'd just have to come up with a new tactic.

The only strategy that held some merit-and the only recurring thought that he could come up with-was to become tight lipped and ignore the Akatsuki member. The blonde held his head eye in determination to remain silent and nervously not engage Hidan who-from the corner of his vision-was trying to catch his eye.

In all honesty, Deidara had considered the idea of bolting like a madman to his home-countless times in fact-although, the blonde didn't want to perceive what Hidan would do when words failed. Putting someone like the albino-who would attack a person without the usage of his pokemon-in streets packed to the brim meant that someone could end up getting severely injured if things went sour. The man was too unpredictable putting the blonde in a precarious position.

"Hell, blondie, you didn't even let me explain the fucking benefits." The rapid change following the distasteful language was like a light switch; judgemental looks were now turned on Hidan, along with disgust and fear.

Gossip was one of those common features that came with living in a small town, it flew so fast that once it started, it couldn't be stopped until every man, woman, and child knew about it. Deidara could already hear the rumors now.

 _"I thought Deidara was such a nice person! Why is he hanging around with such a vile crowd?"_

 _"I'm not letting my child near him again."_

Thanks to Hidan, his reputation of being a kind gentlemen-would be destroyed in an instant, hell, it probably was already ruined. . .and what would Sasori think!?

Turmoil and stress increased along with the blonde's walk, distracting him from noticing a root that was twisted up from the ground, swirling into a distinct 'u' shape.

"Dammit, how can you fucking say no when you don't know the facts?" Hidan kept up with the other's quickness, turning towards him to try and get his attention.

Not even a glance was issued towards the albino as the poise Deidara kept up his silence and indifference right up to when his foot snagged itself on the root.

For a split second, the blonde wasn't sure what was happening, until his sandal slid out from under him with a jerking motion; the grocery bags assisted in weighing him down until his jaw met the ground with a sickening crack.

To Chikorita, the world was turned upside down as it lost its grip on the hair band, flying into the air like a Magikarp out of water. Flailing its arms and legs in utter panic, the grass pokemon found no way to stop its descent and, currently, the blonde was out of commision. One last cry was made when Chikorita's wish was granted; a pair of warm arms encircled its body, bringing the pokemon's back into contact with a human's firm chest.

Not at all caring for its own well being, Chikorita turned to gaze down at its master who lay unmoving on the ground, similar to that of a ragdoll thrown onto the floor. The blonde didn't appear to be breathing and the pokemon choked urgently as it let out an anxious noise, asking whether he was alright.

The white mist of pain that was sloshing around Deidara's brain lessoned at the alarmed yelp of his pokemon. Slowly he rose his head in a daze, opening and closing his mouth to make sure that the jaw wasn't broken from the impact.

Upon seeing its master breathing and moving, Chikorita giggled to herself in relief before remembering that someone was still holding onto it. . .someone that most certainly wasn't its master.

Twisting its head upwards, the grass pokemon found itself to be in the arms of the Akatsuki member who was in the middle of watching the fallen blonde.

Chikorita couldn't help being irritated at the one who had caught it, Deidara didn't like him, so neither would it. Sensing the pokemon's negative thoughts and glare, the albino's grip tightened ever so slightly as his gaze drifted from the blonde to the grass pokemon. Peering into Chikorita's red eyes, Hidan blinked and looked back at Deidara with a wicked smirk of revelation.

"Ha, now you have no choice, blondie! Either you come with me or you'll never see your precious pokemon again!" Purple eyes sparked wildly as Hidan held the grass pokemon closer to him, making sure to keep his fingers away after Chikorita tried to bite the tender flesh.

Thanks to having the wind knocked out him, Deidara merely stared up at the Akatsuki member from his spot on the ground, a small bruise already forming on the corner of his jaw.

A few couples shared looks as they proceeded past the well-known blonde who now only had eyes for the albino who was holding his pokemon like a trophy. The familiarity in which he held Chikorita ignited a fire in Deidara's stomach as his blank stare morphed into a menacing glare that Hidan didn't catch.

Watching the gleeful albino, the blonde pushed himself up-ignoring the painful throb emanating from the chin-and felt strength fill his shaking legs with encouragement in which to take action.

Fighting with your hands just wasn't done, that's what Deidara had said to Hidan and never had the blonde been compelled to hit anyone before, but now-staring at the other holding his precious friend like some sicko-he could say without a doubt that he was struggling not to cave the Akatsuki's members face in. It was a fight he'd surely lose, though it would be satisfying to get one hit in before earning a black eye and a broken rib or two.

"Let's go!" The blonde's eye twitched at the excited comment.

Still not taking into account Deidara's silence, Hidan triumphantly began making his way south, intending to exit the town via the suicide forest.

It was an instant decision that sent the blonde running after the albino-pulling a round object from his back pocket-dodging a few random people as he fought to catch up.

"Hidan!" Eyebrow cocked at the shrillness of Deidara's voice, Hidan worriedly turned around just in time to see Deidara swinging his arm forward in a punching motion. The albino's eyes widened as he freed one hand from around Chikorita in order to try and catch the approaching hand.

Having the impression of a curled fist was perfect for presentation, although it actually held an object.

A simple connecting of the eyes and Chikorita knew exactly what its master was scheming, it saw that look of motivation in his gaze and the round capsule gripped tightly in his fist.

"Chikorita, return!" Just as Hidan was about to grasp the artist's hand, a red beam shot out from the pokeball, hitting and eliminating the grass pokemon who swaught the Akatsuki member with its leaf angrily before vanishing into the ball.

Satisfied that Chikorita was safe, Deidara swung out of the way in time to dodge Hidan who was still lunging at him with tremendous power; skidding backwards, the blonde made sure he was out of reaching distance and watched the other with distrust, relishing somewhat in the fact that he'd gotten his pokemon back all on his own.

Coming to terms that he'd missed the artist by only a few inches, Hidan stared at the hands that had just held his only leverage. Cursing viciously, he stomped his foot and glared at Deidara who did the same.

Deidara wasn't sure whether to yell at the albino for his insanity, or brag about how he'd gotten his pokemon back without much of a hassle. But a third decision was presented to him when-to their utmost shock-Ino was suddenly there. She threw herself at an unexpected Deidara, latching both arms around his neck and hugging him in a protective way, all while glaring at Hidan.

To say that Ino hugging him was a normal procedure, was an understatement. If her eyes ever found the artist, she would bolt after him in desire to receive a hug. Having a bubbly personality follow her advances made him want to avoid Ino more so. Whenever fate smiled down on her and she managed to snag him, Deidara detached himself-never allowed the hug to reach five seconds.

Contrasting former ones, it was considerably intimate.

This affection was presented in how she authoritatively thrust her chest against his and danced those dainty fingers up and down his spine in a seductive manner.

Being a healthy young man, Deidara couldn't stop the shivers of pleasure that followed those provocative fingertips. A glare was sent down at Ino as he grit his teeth angrily, exasperated in the act of not getting turned on by the irritable vixen.

Was everyone losing their minds or was there something in the air? Could it be possible that they'd all been this way and he just hadn't noticed their demented natures till today?

* * *

With a practiced carefree movement, the hood was thrown back, divulging the thief's face for anyone in close proximity to observe.

Arrogance followed the thief's movements as he turned defiant eyes onto Sasori awaiting him to make a move, whether it be for the folder or to insinuate that he wasn't just some casual thief.

The first thing that Sasori could note upon was that this wasn't a complete stranger standing in front of him, yes, he'd certainly never met the brat though he'd heard of him.

Traveling around the Hoenn region meant being subjected to new sights, some beautiful, some not so much; but one thing that was always the same were the missing posters scattered around the district.

That's how the redhead recognized the thief with midnight blackish hair, standing there with a conceited smirk as if wearing that jacket-evidently for a gang-made him far better than normal folk like Sasori.

One year ago, a seventeen-year-old had run away from home-based off the posters, he had disappeared into the night without a trace and hadn't been seen since. After the year had gone by and still no sign of the teen, people began to believe that he had vacated the Hoenn region, or the world of the living, leaving his family in total distress.

"Well, well and here everyone thought you'd died or moved regions, Sasuke Uchiha." The Uchiha smirked cocking his chin up in a way that made Sasori believe he was happy that someone had recognized him.

"Like anyone really cares what I do." Having come from a well-known popular family, the redhead knew that family still kept a close eye open for the runaway youth. The Uchiha's hadn't given up on him though-from Sasori's perspective-this teen didn't deserve such devotion. Pronounced in the way he smiled and gazed at the redhead with an impassive expression, the Uchiha didn't care that about his lineages suffering back home.

Listen, Sasuke, I also don't really care. However that folder," a look was sent to the folder, "belongs to me. You can look in it if you want, there nothing worth your time inside."

Believing that the other was lying about the contents, Sasuke glanced up at the sky with a knowing look, waving the folder back and forth in a come-and-get-it fashion.

"So if it's not important, why did you desperately pursue me for it?" Those black soulless eyes found the redheads, raising a thin eyebrow as he adjusted the collar of his jacket.

This brat was subtracting Sasori's patient points one by one in swift accurate jabs, leaving him to try and figure out what to do next. The logical and only option was a pokemon battle, not being incredibly strong, the redhead hoped that Sasuke's pokemon were easily defeatable.

"I don't believe that that is any of your business brat. If you won't give it back I'll battle you for it-" Sasuke Uchiha held up a hand desiring silence.

"Sorry, I'm not in the mood for a battle today. Catch you later." With a tired wave, Sasuke turned away not giving the redhead a second glance.

Astounded at the Uchiha's audacity Sasori blinked before narrowing his eyes in anger. How dare such a child talk to him like that! What happened to respecting your elders?

There was no way he was gonna let a brat like this walk away like he was the superior one!

A quick look was given to Grovyle who instantly jumped in front of its trainer awaiting a command as it's eyes latched onto the receding Sasuke Uchiha.

"Grovyle use Lea-"

"Machop use Karate chop!" Sasori's command was still hanging from his lips as the blue pokemon known as Machop dove out of the bushes, it made for Sasuke with a jump and gave a fierce karate chop to the hand that still held the file.

The Uchiha grunted in pain, dropping the folder with disapproval and turned to face the muscular red-eyed pokemon that transferred weight between both feet periodically as if preparing itself to use another move.

There must have been another command because Machop then flashed forward grasping the Uchiha-like it was nothing-and jumped upwards a few good feet in the air. Suspended Sasuke tried fighting against the pokemon but his strength was nothing compared to the strength of the Machop.

"Why you-" Switching positions so that the fighting pokemon was above the human, Machop secured its hold before chucking the Uchiha towards the ground, letting out a satisfied noise.

Eyes widening Sasuke tried to grab onto something but it was no use as he crashed into the ground, his head knocking against the earth with a good impact. Blood exploded from the Uchiha's nostrils coating the ground and half his face.

"Hmph, that's what you get." Turning towards the voice, Sasori found himself staring at a girl a few years younger than him. Her vivid green eyes looked from Sasuke to meet his gaze with a bright spark of interest.

During his twenty-five years, Sasori had seen various women of all kinds, skinny and fat ones, beautiful and ugly ones, but never had he come across any with pink hair. And pink it was, not an overpowering color although one that made him wonder why someone would dye their hair that particular hair color.

The pink haired woman looked Sasori up and down in a smooth way as if she was trying to decide how he fit into all of this.

"You with him?" She nodded her chin towards the groaning Uchiha who Machop had pinned under his foot like a bug, eyeing him quietly while waiting for the next command.

"No, he stole my folder, I was trying to retrieve it."

"So that's what you guys were going on about when I arrived." Giving a nod of understanding she flashed him a quick smile and approached the redhead. The pink head was just in his personal space when she went around, coming to stand next to Sasuke's head with a look of triumph. "Finally found you, jail time for you buddy." Managing to peer up out of the corner of his eye, the Uchiha glared at her with complete hatred.

"Tch, they can't hold me for long, _Sakura_." The way he said her name brought on an eye twitch; Giving a savage growl Sakura brought her fist back and to Sasori's shock, slammed her fist into Sasuke's face.

* * *

Hidan looked between the two blondes; first, at the girl whose glare towards him had become distant, lust had taken over those narrowed blue eyes and a blush had filtered over her cheeks. Disgusted at the girls look the albino fixed his gaze on the blondie he knew, he too held a blush though it was more out of embarrassment than desire, blondie was clearly uncomfortable with the entire situation. Hidan also found himself disliking what was going on, there was a feeling of anger in his stomach and he was surprised to find himself confused at that emotion.

Frowning, the albino flashed a glare at the girl before returning to blondie.

It took a few minutes to make eye contact with the blonde-who was wishing he was anywhere but here-when he did he found Hidan's gaze to be full of loathing.

"You just gonna let her latch onto you like that, blondie?" It was hard to swallow as the artist pushed a blushing Ino away from him, not at all missing her heat and body against his. He was surprised at her antics, but more so, he was shocked at the sudden anger in the albino's words and undying gaze.

Not missing a beat Ino blushed, backing away from the blonde who brushed off his shirt uncomfortably. "Ahem. . That's the man, Officer." Jolting, the albino turned to find himself staring into the brown eyes of Officer Nara who looked at him with a bored expression.

"Are you the one who's been causing a ruckus?" The officer was one of those cops who you rarely saw out in the field because Littleroot was peaceful concerning thefts and skirmishes, but that wasn't the only reason. He also visited other stations around Hoenn, assisting in crimes, etc because he was what you'd call a genius, though his son had surpassed him years ago.

Hidan's shock disappeared when he figured out that he was a good few inches taller than the Officer, though he took note of the shiny pistol on his hip.

"He is, it's just like I said. He threatened me and Deidara!" Having gotten over her sexual tension, Ino stomped over towards Hidan whose eye twitched as she got into his face. "Attacking people like that is illegal! You didn't even allow me to call out my pokemon you asshole!"

"If you didn't look just like blondie over there, I wouldn't have even talked to a bitch like you!"

"What did you just call me!?"

Officer Nara looked between the two, scratched his head, and looked over at Deidara with a shrug.

"Is what she said true?" The older officer muttered when he shuffled over to stand by Deidara, both watching the girl and albino scream back and forth like a married couple.

"Yeah, he thought she was me-" Officer Nara eyed the blonde at this, not really believing him. "-Don't ask." Was the response as Deidara face palmed. "Anyway, he wants me to join their group. Remember Team Magma?" The older officer stilled at this, looking at Hidan with a different demeanor, the face of someone willing to do anything to protect those under him. It was a look that made Deidara respect him.

Though the blonde didn't know him personally, he'd heard and seen his son, Shikamaru who looked just like him, all the way down to the high worn wolf tail on their heads. Unlike his father, the prodigy genius had gone on to land a high paying job at Devon Co, the place where everyone wanted to work.

"I'd heard a rumor that the group had reformed with a new leader. This must be a member then?" Officer Nara really didn't need an answer-though Deidara nodded-he seemed to instinctively know of the possible threat.

Putting on his most serious face, Officer Nara strode up to Ino-maneuvered her out of the way in order to silence her-and looked the albino straight in the face.

"Now, you have two options. Either you continue bothering these two and I'll be forced to take you in." On cue, Hidan's eyes met Deidara's. "Or, you leave this village and don't come back, and if I see you anytime after this day, I will arrest you. . .So, which is it gonna be?" Deidara wasn't stupid, he could tell-based off the albino's expression-that he wasn't planning on abandoning the sentiment of hauling him to the Akatsuki.

The truth that Hidan didn't know how to give up was carefully jotted down and placed in a box inside the blonde's head labeled _Future Problems._

A hot wind suddenly blasted across the town, tracing through the group like a snake when the blonde felt a dark aura radiating from behind him. For some reason Deidara knew that they'd been there for some time, watching, waiting to make their move.

The blonde felt a pull of fear as the person finally spoke with a pleasantly smooth voice.

"Pick option two, you idiot." Like a bolt of lightening, everyone in the group turned to face the speaker who was leaned up against a building watching them with a creepy smile.

Spotting the person in the Akatsuki jacket, Hidan's eyes widened.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Chuckling good heartedly-the new Akatsuki member brushed a strand of long black hair out of his eyesight so to look between each person he saw. When his gaze landed on the blonde, Deidara saw a glint appear in those velvety green eyes, accompanied by the lips tugging up a little more. He had recognized and acknowledged the blonde for some reason. . .was it viable that Hidan had mentioned him to this freak?

The other ignored the albino. "I'm Orochimaru, pleasure." A nod was cast towards Officer Nara who casually returned the gesture. "Concerning Hidan, I'm sorry he caused you trouble, we'll be leaving now, if that's alright with you, officer?" Not awaiting an answer to his explicit question, Orochimaru brushed past Deidara, who-if he'd desired-could have reached out and touched him.

Never had the blonde come across someone that sent his skin crawling, there was something in the way he talked, the tone, the direct eye contact he kept giving him and especially those green slitted eyes, like an Ekans ready to strike. Deidara was truthfully freaked out by Orochimaru, sensing nothing remotely good about the man.

Hidan was certainly a pain but this guy felt evil in every sense of the word.

"What the hell, Orochimaru!" I'm not fucking lea-" Placing a firm hand on the albino's shoulder, the black haired man gave one last smile in Deidara's direction and led the cursing Hidan off.

* * *

So _that_ young blonde-the firework user-was the one that Hidan had been going on about for the past few days. Based on the short time he'd known him, it was rare for the albino to recommend a new member, more so to continuously do so.

The most intriguing object of interest to Orochimaru was that Hidan had actually gone to speak with the leader of the Akatsuki regarding the blonde. Everyone in the group knew that the albino hated the leader with an abiding passion, not even wanting to be in the same room as him. So to see Hidan, voluntarily go and speak to the leader regarding the blonde, was a bit disturbing.

Whether or not the albino was smart enough to find a pleasing member, Orochimaru could say with much pleasure that there was a spark in the firework user's' eyes, one that he'd seen throughout the many other Akatsuki members.

For once, Hidan had been right, this blonde would make a wonderful new addition though he wasn't sure if someone so set in their ways would come easily.

That was alright, though, Orochimaru liked a challenge.

"Hm, seems you actually found someone useful to our cause, Hidan."

"Hey, don't say it like I'm fucking stupid you bastard!" Retching out of the others grip the albino angrily fixed his ruffled jacket and looked back towards Littleroot.

"I'll inform Pain right away about the possibility of a promising candidate. He'll be pleased I'm sure although I'm sure you don't care about his acceptance." Scoffing Hidan shook his head, fingering the necklace encircling his neck.

"I don't. But don't you say a damn word." The snake peered at the other curiously, amused at the sudden reaction. Taking a breath Hidan set his glare on Orochimaru and pointed back at the town they'd exited. "That blonde is mine. I'll be the one enlisting him, no one else. Understand?" Orochimaru couldn't stop the chuckle that left his lips, even more humored at the thought of the albino taking the lead.

"Fine, but leader won't like it."  
"That asshole can go fuck himself for all I care." Hidan glared up at the sky as if the leaders face was somewhere among the clouds. "This one is _mine_."

* * *

"It pleases me that you've made your decision Kakuzu." The older man cast a glance at the Akatsuki leader. Only twenty minutes ago had they been sitting in his office at the Pokemon League, discussing immortality and the Akatsuki's plans for the future of the world.

It had taken much convincing on Pain's end until Kakuzu finally accepted his ideals, agreeing to join the group.

"Indeed." Still watching the leader from the corner of his eye, the older man tightened his grip on the suitcase he held; inside the metal case was a few specially chosen trinkets and his money of course. It wasn't much from Kakuzu's life but he'd been told to leave practically everything that wasn't absolutely vital. "Pain, you insinuated that I would be receiving a mission immediately upon joining. Care to explain the details?" Having been walking next to the older man down the halls of the Pokemon League, Pain stopped, turning to the other in a professional way.

"In a sense, it is a trial mission to prove yourself to our cause." There was much baggage attached to the leader's words, transferring that this was what would prove Kakuzu's importance to the group. He silently waited to hear the rest, somewhat interested in what he would be doing to prove himself.

When he was sure that all the older man's attention was fixated on him, Pain shifted, his superior look taking over his features as he replied. "I need you to infiltrate Team Aqua's base."

* * *

 **Author:** This chapter is finally done! I hope you're all enjoying the story! Please review if you are and/or if you have any ideas concerning the story, I would love to hear them!

See ya all later, love ya!

-Jinx of the desert


End file.
